7 Reasons Why
by AjStarlet
Summary: Raven has disappeared. Two weeks later, Beast Boy receives a box of tapes at the Tower. He listens to it, and finds out if you have the tapes...You were a reason in Raven's depression. Slowly, through the tapes, he learns Raven's story of loss, hope, and love, and the people who are the reasons as he goes through Raven's memories. BBRae, some RobStar and CySim [Complete]
1. The Box At The Door

**Woot woot! So, I had this idea on my mind for quite sometime. AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW: I will never ever ever ever ever write a BBxRae story that results in one or both of them dying. I'm too hung onto this shipping. O_O**

**I like reading some of those stories, though. xP But me, write them? HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA no.**

**So...**

**Because I know Rae-Rae is too strong to commit suicide, she is running away instead. **

**This is based off one of the most awesome books in the world:**

**13 Reasons Why.**

**But, since there won't be so many reasons, it will be 7 Reasons Why.**

**Cuz I want it to be!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**If you want to read the book, there will be NO SPOILERS IN THIS! This is just the same idea of it. Tapes at a young boy's door, and reasons why a girl ran away from her problems.**

**Like, in the book, Hannah (the suicidal girl) gets on the Hot or Not list, her best friend gave her the scar, blah blah. NO, NONE of the reasons in THAT book will be in here.**

**ONLY THE IDEA OF BEAST BOY GETTING THE TAPES FROM RAVEN! GOT IT? xD**

**Because I cannot stop...there shall be some humor.**

**But...this can still be sad. **

***gasp***

* * *

**AGES OF THE TITANS:**

**Robin=16.**

**Starfire=16**

**Beast Boy=16**

**Rae-Rae= 16**

**Cyborg=18**

**7 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 1:**

**Box at the Door**

**P.S:**

**"*~*" means Raven's speaking from the tapes.**

She was beautiful, smart, sarcastic, and caring.

But something drove Raven the Titan away.

When Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg saw that Raven had not come out of her room for a day, they began to worry. They quickly went into her room, and found something that would haunt them forever.

At first, they were afraid it was a suicide note. The neat piece of paper lied on the floor, witch Raven's handwriting written all over it. But, the owner of the handwriting was not there.

Of course, they tried to track her down. But, they failed.

For the past two weeks, the boy who had admired her and secretly almost was in love with her, kept reading the note. Her words seemed so vulnerable, so fragile as if he studied them some more, they'd break and he'd hear her cry. It hurt so much to know Raven ran off, somewhere they could never find her. Beast Boy was just glad that she had not...he shuddered-killed herself.

_Dear Titans, my friends, my family,_

_Don't worry. This is not my suicide note. I'm not stupid enough to kill myself when I can do better with myself. But I can't do it here. Not anymore._

_I'm depressed. I'll admit it. _

_I have been depressed for the past year, and I have no idea why. After Tokyo, everything just seemed to...settle into place, but I was still missing. And it hurt. I just don't feel like I belong here anymore._

_I love you guys-I'll confess it. _

_Please don't try to find me._

_I'm gone._

_-Raven_

Beast Boy shuddered. He was alone in the tower again. Out of everyone, he was the most shaken up about her disappearance. (Wonder why, hehe)

Robin took out Starfire to make her feel better, which was working. They were both optimistic that Raven was fine, and that they'd find her. Cyborg was just quiet, went out to the park, and no one knew what he was thinking.

So, as the green Titan sat on the couch, lazily watching television and dreaming of how he could have gotten Raven to stay, the mailman knocked on the door. "How does he even get here?" Beast Boy grumbled as he checked the peephole.

"I have a package for Mr. Beast Boy," the mailman said. As Beast Boy signed the paper, and took the package, the mailman sighed. "Sorry about your friend. It seemed as if you two had chemistry, too..." And the he left.

Beast Boy's eyes were widened, but he shook off the thought and opened the package slowly.

Tapes fell out.

An old tape player was in there, too. There was no address on there, nothing to give him any clues. Beast Boy scratched his head. What's going on?

He put the tape that was "1" on it in the tape player.

**Tape 1A**

**"*~*"**

"Hello. I have no idea who is on this tape now, but, I hope you listen carefully. You might be Robin, or Aqualad, or Starfire. Or...Beast...other people. I'm Raven. A former Titan, and now I live in the middle of nowhere.

If you got these tapes...

You are one of the seven reasons I ran away. Thought about killing myself. I don't hate you-well, not all of you.

Listen to these tapes. You need to know what went wrong. And since I'm long gone, none of the people who hate me can find me. I sent this out so the people I care about can know. So the people that did the worst can know. All 7 of you will know what went wrong-Because you played a role in all of it.

Everything."

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy gasped.

"I...I played a part in Raven's depression?" he mumbled to himself. He tried to listen to Raven's calm voice to soothe him down. But it was only making him more nervous. He pressed play again.

**"*~*"**

"The order of this is backwards. It gets worse with every reason. So, let's say the people/reasons I talk about go in this order: Elmo, Caillou, Queen Elizabeth, Kim Kardashian, Armando, and Voldemort. Voldemort gets the tapes first, then Armando, then Kim Kardashian. Get it?

Good.

You have to send this to the next person. Let's use this example. Robin is the first reason, and Starfire is the second. Because the order of sending this to someone goes backwards, Starfire sends this to Robin.

And...if she doesn't...

I have someone watching that knows you. And they will make sure the tapes go on.

Now, turn to the other side of this tape to continue to story.

I think you need some time to clear this in your head."

**"*~*"**

Raven was right.

Beast Boy really did need to clear his head.

* * *

**Tape 1B**

**"*~*"**

Oh, let's start with the first reason, A.K.A Robin, who will be getting this tape last. Robin, you're awesome. And don't be scared-I just feel like since I will never be able to talk to you again...that I should tell you, my ex-leader, my best friend that I am bonded with...

However, you're still part of the reason. It's not too bad, since, well, you're the least worst.

Now, dear listener, since me talking with surely confuse you...I put a spell on these tapes. In 10 seconds, you will be in a memory of mine that I have.

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy felt himself stir. And then his breath was gone. It was being sucked away from a portal opening. And, with his headphones still on, he was thrown in. Beast Boy was now in Raven's Reason 1 Memory.

He was standing alongside Raven. His heart beat faster, and he tried to reach out and touch her cloak, except his hand went through her. "Rae...Raven?" he called quietly, but she didn't make any sign.

Raven just kept walking through a dark alleyways in Jump City. Beast Boy kept walking along with her, blinking in confusion. He could feel what Raven was feeling. Fear, and being lost.

She looked about two years younger, when they first met. Beast Boy spotted a closed store named, "LITTLE SNAX", which closed about a week after the Titans formed. Then it hit him.

He was at the time when they first met.

Raven levitated, and Beast Boy realized he could only probably touch the ground, but nothing else. The midnight moon shone above them, and Raven just kept walking. "What's going to happen?" he asked out loud, nervous.

And then a crash was heard. Raven and Beast Boy jumped in shock. She began to jog over near the sound. And then Beast Boy saw it-Robin battling Starfire. "Looks like I'm not the only one with powers," Raven muttered. And then she gasped when an animal rammed into the alien girl, who thought the planet she was on was evil. Starfire was escaping, and thought everyone else was evil when they first met. She didn't even know English. "It's green!"

"Yeah, that's me!" Beast Boy cheered. He waited for Raven's insults, but it never came.

His ears drooped and then he remembered. She didn't even know he was there.

A large, muscular teenager with a big hoodie came onto the scene. "Yo!" he called. "What's going on?!"

Cyborg.

Of course, no one knew who was who at this time. They haven't officially met.

"He's hiding something," Raven murmured. She began to slowly walk up, curious. Robin looked over at Memory Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy at your side, sir!" Memory Beast Boy said. Beast Boy face-palmed himself. His mask was so ridiculous back then.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to call me sir."

Raven watched as Cyborg, Memory Beast Boy, and Robin dealt with Starfire. Beast Boy could feel her anxiousness. She then cleared her throat. "Maybe you should try to be peaceful," her voice echoed throughout the street.

The other three boys, and a disgruntled Starfire looked at her. Beast Boy couldn't help but to keep looking at his memory version of him. And then his cheeks blushed when he saw his memory version's eyes shine at the first sight of Raven. For whatever reason, he liked mysterious girls.

Raven seemed to notice this (which began to panic Beast Boy) but ignored it.

Robin looked at Raven for some time. And then he noticed a weird sensation in his body, the same kind he got when he first saw Raven. "Oh my God!" Beast Boy cried. "Raven had a crush on Robin!"

**(A/N: You know I hate RobRae. No offense, to the shippers of that couple. It's just my opinion. But, in the series, Raven did not have a romantic relationship with him-it's obvious, because of Starfire-and didn't like him. However, in the comics they had a short romance, but it never got anywhere and it just kind of faded off. But, since I need some reasons, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was true, I'll make Rae-Rae have a little crush on Robin in the beginning. xP)**

Beast Boy's heart deflated. What if she still liked him? Or loved him more than family?!

"Okay, let's try that," Robin said.

He got out a screwdriver, and slowly made his way to a raging Starfire. She began to growl. "No, no," he whispered kindly. "I'm here to help." She calmed down, and watched as Robin unclasped her from the alien handcuffs she wore.

Starfire and him stared at each other for awhile, and then he grabbed him by the neck, and crashed her lips on his. Beast Boy could feel Raven feel a tinge of jealousy, and he felt bad for her. But, he was surprised when the feeling quickly vanished. "Eh," Raven whispered to herself. "Guys in tights aren't my thing."

Beast Boy smirked, but then he looked down. "Aw, man! I wear tights," he whined.

But, then Raven added, "And he wears too much hair-gel. And besides-I can't learn to love."

And the memory vanished.

**"*~*"**

Robin, you may think I am in love with you or something because I chose this. I swear, I am not. It's just that, before I came to Jump City, I allowed myself to try to gain crushes on guys to see how much I could actually love.

When I saw you, my teenage hormones began to, well, go crazy. But, of course, I could see you and Starfire had a thing, even if she was in a rampage. Just as easily, I closed that feeling. Of course, times to times I thought about my five minute crush on you.

And I would laugh. Still do. _Raven chuckles._

But, why is this a reason, Robin? Well, there's more to your part of the story, but this is just part one of your chapter. This is part of your reason because you made me feel as if I couldn't love.

I don't know how to describe. Whenever it seemed as if anyone else had a romance, you'd frown and be all like, "It'd mess up the Titans." I always felt as if you blamed that part on me, but you didn't even know what my powers could do.

It's not even your fault, but, the other parts might be...

Okay, listener, the other half of Robin's story is coming up. I'll wait for you to get situated before the memory overtakes you again.

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy gasped, and quickly got ready for the memory to get him. He slowly breathed, and thought about Raven's words. She didn't have feelings for Robin anymore than five minutes.

He allowed one quick goofy grin to cover his face before the next memory swept over him.

* * *

**Do you guys like it so far? :D**

**This was fun so far, and there was some humor. :P**

**WHAT WILL BE DA NEXT MEMORY?!  
**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!**

**Please review. :3**


	2. It's Still the First Reason

**Holy skittles! Thanks for 11 reviews, you guys! :D *Dances***

**Ugh. I just read a really good BBxRae story.**

**But then it began to get really OOC and weird, and now I feel incomplete as the fanfiction just spiraled out of control. I FEEL THIS INCOMPLETE! AND NO ONE HERE CAN TELL ME! HOW TO FILL THE SPACE BETWWEEENNNN! o_o**

**Okay, enjoy this!**

**If you know me...You know that I love to put plot twists...I already know how I will probably end this story. xD MWA HAHAHA! I won't put a plot twist on my Fan-Mail story, though. It's just a fun fanfiction, nothing serious. xP**

**Whoooop let's start!**

* * *

**7 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 2:**

**It's Still The First Reason**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Duh.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Well, I need some of the Titans (Like, I mean some of them from Titans East and stuff) to be mean...So...Yeah, they're kind of OOC. Sorry. xD But I have to make it like that.**

The memory seemed to take over Beast Boy's brain as he began to see shapes of colors, which eventually sharpened and came together to form a town called Jump City. He tried to think of when this was taking place.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw he was once again next to Raven. It was daylight, and people normally walked past Raven, some giving her excited glances. So, this was far enough in time for the Teen Titans to be known already.

Beast Boy felt overwhelmed. It felt as if Raven was right next to him, and a wash of happiness went throughout him. However, she really wasn't there, and that's when the yearning for her presence continued to take charge of his feelings. Raven was just walking throughout the streets, her hood up, and Beast Boy kept following her. He then saw where she was headed.

The memory of Raven was going to a cafe, called Skylight. Beast Boy's ears twitched in recognition of the cafe. He had went there once with Cyborg, when Cyborg had a crush on a waitress, which turned out to be a 45 year old woman who had extreme plastic surgery.

Skylight was a very popular hangout for people like Raven. A.K.A., darker people, goths, and emos. The punks and scene people went to another cafe, which was always covered in graffiti and smelled like salt water. Beast Boy shuddered at the memory.

Raven and Beast Boy entered the cafe, which was playing soft rock music. It was dim, but light blue lights shone over the whole cafe, giving everyone a radiating look. Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was actually smiling.

He began to grin at that sight, feeling his heart melt, but then he saw what, or who, she was smiling at.

"Rich," she whispered, and began to slowly go over to a boy with jet-black hair, dark shades, skinny jeans, and a black shirt. _Of course,_ Beast Boy thought. _She likes the darker boys. _He frowned when he felt Raven's emotions-affection, anxiousness, and the familiar feeling of a crush. Finally, she had made her way over to him. "So, we finally meet, huh?"

Her voice was unemotional, and Beast Boy wanted to keep hearing her talk, to feel the good nostalgia wipe over him. However, he practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the boy, Rich, talk. "Um, yeah," he replied to Raven, with a nervous smile.

Beast Boy was glad no one could notice him. Because, he shouted, "WHAT?! ROBIN?!"

Yes, it seemed as if the boy Raven did not know, was their team leader. But, wouldn't Raven know it was Robin? Unless, this was too early in their careers for her to know... "I know you wanted to meet up last week, but, funny story...I joined a team called the Teen Titans 2 weeks ago," Raven said, awkwardly. "Our leader's Robin, and then there's Starfire-" Rich/Robin perked up at the mention of her. "-she's really happy. It's not even funny...But that's not her fault. She's actually an alien."

"Really?" Rich asked. "That's strange." But he said it with a smile he couldn't hide.

"Yep. And there's also Cyborg. He's well, half robot, but he seems okay." Raven responded. Beast Boy waited for her to say his name. She sighed, and continued, "And then there's Beast Boy. He's trying way too hard to be my friend."

Rich shrugged. "You always need the comic relief on a team, right?" he questioned awkwardly.

Raven blushed, and answered, "Uh-huh, I guess."

The boy she had a small crush on then sighed, and slumped into his chair. "Look, Raven. I can't do this to you," he muttered.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do what to me?" she asked.

Beast Boy prepared himself for what was coming. He wanted to comfort her, and it hurt so much to see this memory.

"We met on that website, right?" Rich said. "Well, I was just looking for a break...You see, my...guardian and I went into a huge fight...And I decided to go 'solo'. A week after I met you I came to Jump City. I-I knew your name was Raven, and I met this girl here Raven-"

"Robin."

"-And well, I kind of liked you, but not in a crush sort of way, and then I saw this girl Raven sneaking onto my laptop to check something, and I saw that something was the website, and-"

"Robin. It's already obvious." Raven cut him off, with a harsh tone. Robin looked up, and took off his sunglasses...revealing his mask. "God, why was I so stupid? I guess I'm usually locked in my room enough to forget your voice."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "I only found out it was you yesterday. I didn't know that you actually had feelings for me. I-I didn't..." He muttered.

"I don't have feelings for you," Raven hissed. "I had them for Rich. But apparently he's you."

"I'm sorry."

Raven sighed. "No, I am." She then jerked her head up, and whispered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." And then the memory washed away.

* * *

**Still Tape 1B**

**"*****~*"**

I can't show you the rest of the memory. It's too...difficult. For you and I both.

You see, after I said my usual chant, I had teleported to my room. I had lost my "feelings" for Robin, or Rich, and locked myself in my room even further. But, why do I blame this on you, Robin?

It's because of what you had said when you came home in my room.

I won't give you all of the details, but what you said strung.

"Raven, I'm sorry," you had told me. "But it doesn't matter anyways. We're not allowed to date on this team. I know that your powers get out of control, which is what you said last week, so if love is apart of them, then...just don't love me."

_Raven sighs. _Robin, I didn't love you like that. In fact, I barely liked any of you at the time, no offense. I just had my first official crush on a guy who was very comforting. You just jumped to conclusions. Actually, now that I realized it, it wasn't even a crush...that'll be explained later in The Love Life of Raven, which I am sorry to bother you with.

But you always flirted with Starfire in front of my face. I was mad about that. I checked in my mirror, to see if I was jealous or so. I wasn't**-**I was just mad that you were being such a hypocrite.

You're like a big brother to me, Robin, and I love you. But the fact that you just did _that _in front of my face for another two years...After what you knew what you had said...

Why? I know you love me. Especially the big battle with my father, I love you even more now, too.

But why were you always a hypocrite to me? Why did you never stop thinking, Oh, it's just her powers, she'll be alright?

Please don't feel guilty, but, I guess you deserve to know.

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy took off the earphones as Tape 1B ended. He sighed as he let his green eyes fill with tears. Raven. Raven who had shared a strong bond with Robin, had actually blamed him for something?

Beast Boy felt the need to break his neck. If Raven was that hurt by it, and she always blamed things on herself,-_Why does she? _Beast Boy thought. _She's perfect to me._-then it must have really hurt her.

**(A/N: Yeah, Robin and Raven's behavior may be a bit OOC, but this is a fanfiction and I need a reason for Robin...Heh, no offense, Rob. O_O)**

The doors slid open to reveal a tired looking Cyborg. Beast Boy felt a rush of panic as he began to push all of the evidence of Raven's package under the couch, and he quickly stuffed the earphones under a cushion.

Cyborg walked in, and just made eye contact with Beast Boy. He stared back, confused on Cyborg's strange behavior.

It looked as if Cyborg was about to say something, but he never did. "Good luck," he simply muttered, and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Beast Boy waited for him to leave, and then he ran into his room as he popped in the second tape.

* * *

**Tape 2A **

**Remember: I need to make some characters mean for the story...Sorry, Aqualad! **

**"*~*"**

Okay, I'm going to admit this: Sorry Starfire.

Starfire didn't do anything bad, I just used her as an example and trick to make you guys think that she was next. Starfire isn't a reason in these tapes. She was always a loyal friend. Who's really next?

Aqualad.

Now, some of you may think I adore him completely, or he beat me up or something like that. Okay, yes, I did have a small teensy adornment for him. So what? I _thought_ he was okay.

God, Aqualad, I can't wait until you hear this.

For those of you who do not know, this memory took place when we first met Aqualad...

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy began to go into another memory of Raven.

He was underwater, but of course that didn't matter as it was only a memory, and he could just walk on sand and it was as if the water was actually air. He inhaled loudly, waiting for the water to fill his lungs, but none came.

He smiled in relief, and walked out of the water, and next to Raven, who was helping Aqualad with something.

The green Titan cringed at the site of Aqualad getting Raven to blush and smile. "Okay," Aqualad mumbled. "Do you think you can use your powers to assemble the submarine? I feel bad that it broke..."

Raven nodded. "I can try, and I'm sure it'll work," she replied, and then concentrated on fitting the pieces together. Only a few did, and Raven was shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can do it. I never assembled something this big and unfamiliar...Maybe Cyborg could do it."

Aqualad looked shocked also. "It's..." He sighed, and then he glared at her. "Not fine. You're kind of useless on this trip, you know that?"

Beast Boy jumped back in surprise. "Leave her alone!" he snapped, and then realized he couldn't be heard. His ears dropped, and then he sat down next to Raven, seeing her face which had sadness and shock written all over it. "It's okay, Rae..."

"What?" she growled at Aqualad.

He looked offended. "I bet you're just fooling around with me to get that Beast Boy all jealous, aren't you? Because he hates me. He's jealous that I'm just better than him. As always," he said, with a smirk. Raven stood up, about to slap him, when he continued. "At first I thought you were beautiful. Smart. Caring. But you're just a witch."

"You don't think I'm beautiful." Raven snarled. "You think I'm attractive, which has no respect in its meaning. I'm leaving, you bastard." Raven turned around, about to consult the other Titans, when Aqualad grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" she could have used her powers, but what he did next shocked her.

He let his other arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. "No one leaves me," he whispered.

Beast Boy felt fury everywhere.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screeched. Aqualad was swung back by her magical force.

As she began to run off, Aqualad called, "No one will ever like you! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE STRENGTH TO COME AND HURT ME IN MY FACE!"

Raven turned around at this. She knew that she could hurt him anytime.

"Really?" she hissed, as she neared him again.

Beast Boy felt as if he knew what would be happening next. He didn't know why, but he knew. He saw the shape of himself, a memory of him of course, running. His ears must have picked up the yelling and negative energy.

"What's going on?" Memory Beast Boy called.

Aqualad, who was threatening Raven, looked up. So did Raven, who was surprised when she saw Memory Beast Boy. "Oh, look, it's your little boyfriend." Aqualad sneered. She then pushed her to the ground. Raven was too shocked to move. Aqualad, who was so smooth a few moments ago, was now doing horrible things. "I should rape you in front of his face."

Memory Beast Boy, the actual Beast Boy, and Raven's eyes widened in fear and astonishment. Did...did he just really say that?

"I'm not her boyfriend." Memory Beast Boy spat, as he crouched down next to Raven, who was now sitting up. "But I'm her friend. And if you ever say that ag-"

Raven shushed him. "Let's just go," she whispered.

The actual Beast Boy just looked at everything in confusion. He didn't remember any of this.

Aqualad looked at the two Titans with anger in his eyes. Raven quickly teleported Memory Beast Boy and her, also unintentionally the real beast Boy, into her room. "Why did you do that?!" Memory Beast Boy snipped. "He was such a dickhead! Let's go kick his-"

"No, Beast Boy." Raven whispered. "I'm fine. He's just a jerk. Okay?"

"Why are we in your room?" Memory Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed, and replied, "I'm going to erase your memory."

Beast Boy and Memory Beast Boy jumped back a bit, and Memory Beast Boy retorted, "You can't do that. I'm going to tell Robin right now what hap-" He began to get out his communicator, continuing to rant, when Raven swiped it back.

"No." She demanded. "You don't understand. Aqualad will just reject everything...I'll reject everything."

"Why?" he asked.

"Beast Boy..." Raven sighed. "I was...conceived under rape...There's a prophecy about me...And a part of it is that I may or may not get pregnant by, um, force..." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Rae..." He whispered, both him and his memory.

"Look," Raven snapped. "If I stay away from anyone who wants to do...that...to me, then that part won't come true. However, my inner demon will probably-  
she shuddered. "Like that idea."

"But that doesn't mean I can't tell Robin!" Memory Beast Boy cried.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "When Robin wants to confirm it, he'll ask Aqualad and of course he'll deny it. When he asks me...I won't, either. The inner demon of me will...come out. It's complicate. Either way, it'll all backfire." She replied.

Memory Beast Boy seemed defeated. "But_ I_ won't deny it," he argued.

"Everyone knows that you have this useless competition with Aqualad." Raven remarked. And now he really seemed defeated. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry, but I know you won't stop and I hate that you saw this all happened. I'm going to erase your memory."

"But, Rae, I can help," he protested.

"No-"

"Raven, I really ca-"

Raven seemed disgruntled, but leaned into his cheek and kissed it. He stopped talking instantly, looking like a Christmas tree with very reddened cheeks. "Uh..." Memory Beast Boy murmured.

"I wish I could remember that!" Beast Boy grumbled.

Raven gave him an uneasy smile, and then chanted her spell to erase his memory...

**"*~*"**

And now everyone knows, Aqualad.

And for those who just saw me kiss Beast Boy's cheeks...I felt bad for him, okay? And if that word gets out...Just watch out.

I feel stupid. I shouldn't have erased Beast Boy's memory, and I should have brought justice to Aqualad's horrible actions. I'm sorry, Beast Boy. _Raven sniffs. _I really am. I should have left you help.

It was just back then my powers were really vulnerable. This was way before the end of the world...I'm sorry.

But, Aqualad? Fuck you.

I saw those dirty glares you'd give me, and when you'd grope my ass. Fuck you.

At least I wasn't stupid and would throw you against the wall when no one was looking.

Ha.

Beast Boy was gentlemen enough to care. Thanks...You kind of... _Raven awkwardly laughs. _Deserved that kiss, right? If you're listening...Um...

Well, turn the tape to the other side for the next person...

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy smiled, and touched his cheek where Raven had kissed him. Even if he couldn't remember it. Well, at least he knew it happened, and now saw it. But then anger raged through his body as he remembered Aqualad.

He set down the tapes, and cracked his knuckles.

"I think I'm going to go see the Titans East." He chuckled.


	3. I Know It, Too

**Holy skittles! Thanks for 25 reviews! :D I'm glad I give some of you da feels. x333**

**Not much to say, except, I hope I'm doing a good job on my first official multi-chapter SERIOUS story! *gasps* Yep, actually serious. **

**ANNNNDD there's RobStar! JUST DOWN THERE! OH MY GOD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**7 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 3:**

**I Know It, Too**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**For realz, homeh. o_o *peace sign* O_O**

Starfire and Robin walked around the city, quietly chatting, and eating their ice cream he bought. The day was very beautiful. It had light, smooth breezes, and it was only 82 degrees. They breathed in the pleasant smell of freshly cut grass as they began to enter the park.

However, not even this perfect day in Jump City could mend Starfire's depression. Yes, she was very optimistic that Raven would come back. But it hurt for her friend not to be there with them.

Robin felt a bit different. He knew how Raven was like. Scared of hurting anybody. Nervous of hurting herself. He thought that they would find her, but not for maybe a long time. But he wouldn't give up. He'd find her, too.

"Cyborg has been very distant, no?" Starfire suddenly asked, breaking off their conversation about living outside of Jump City. Everyone glanced at the Two Titans. Fans of the Titans, fans of people who helped their city, or fans of RobStar. "It is very sad to see him like that...I am surprised by his reaction of Raven's disappearance." Robin knew what Starfire meant.

Cyborg seemed to be grieving the most.

Robin gave Starfire an assuring smile. "I promise you," he whispered. "That everything will be fine. Okay? We're...we're like a family. And families have to break off, too, to live their own lives...Our Raven is strong. Independent. But she loves us. We'll be together again, I know it."

"I know it, too."

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't very sure on how to get to Titans East, but he knew he had to. He had a feeling that Raven had sent him those tapes on for a purpose. In Beast Boy's mind, that purpose was to kick Aqualad's ass.

So, Steel City was an hour and a half away from Jump. Beast Boy took his chances, bought a train ticket. As he waited in the train station, he saw two girls looking at him with sad faces. He sighed, and looked away.

However, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello," the blonde of the two girls greeted, with a sad smile on her face. Her green eyes seemed very sympathetic. Beast Boy felt like a little boy by just looking at her-she was very tall, with a very concerned look.

He frowned. Then the other girl, with black hair and brown eyes, smiled sadly at him, too. He felt even smaller. "I'm Violet," the black-haired girl introduced. And then she gestured to the blonde. "She's Wendy."

"Um, that's cool," Beast Boy said awkwardly. He was hoping to contact Cyborg and tell him that he needed to go visit Titans East for a bit. The train was coming in ten minutes. "Uhhh, you guys seem sad."

Wendy sighed. "Don't mess around with your feelings." She replied. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow at this. "We heard about your loss, and we're big fans of you guys, the Teen Titans..."

"What loss?" Beast Boy chuckled. "No one died. Oh, you're talking about Raven!"

Violet nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're in denial. We're so sorry that your girlfriend is dead." She whispered. Wendy began to have tears fill her eyes. Violet sighed and looked at Wendy. "Don't cry, okay? Be strong...We know that BBRae is such a cute couple."

"B-bu-bu-but they b-belonged together!" Wendy began to wail.

People looked at the three people, and began to give questioning looks to the green Titan.

Beast Boy cringed, and lifted Wendy's chin up.

"Raven and I never dated," he told her. "And she's not dead...She ran away. Where did you guys get this stuff, anyways?" Wendy's cheeks flushed from embarrassment, as she was just crying in front of a superhero.

Violet answered for her. "Her brother told her."

"Well, what he said isn't true." Beast Boy snarled, and checked the time. Only 2 minutes left. "Look, I really have to go, okay?"

"_Beast Boy_?"

Wendy, Violet, and Beast Boy turned around, and saw Cyborg, who was very confused on why his green friend was at Jump City's train station. "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh! I heard that you were in love with Raven!" Wendy cried to Cyborg. "You guys would have been cute! I'M SO SORRY THAT YOUR TRUE LOVE DIED!"

Violet scoffed at her friend. "Ok, Wendy, even I know that's ridiculous. Maybe we should stop listening to your brother..." She snapped.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, and looked back at Beast Boy. "I'm here because..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Because I...went to go...see...Bee in Titans East." Beast Boy arched an eyebrow at this.

"Are you lying?" he questioned.

"No! You know I like her, anyways," he grumbled.

Violet and Wendy perked up. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Wendy squealed, and then saw the stern glares Beast Boy and Cyborg gave her. "We have to go to L.A. anyways...Byyyyeeee." And then they left.

Beast Boy shook his head. "The train's coming any second now," he mumbled. He waited for Cyborg to ask him why he was there.

He didn't.

* * *

The train ride was very silent.

But, finally, almost two hours later, the train screeched and stopped at Steel City's station. "I think I should ask you now why you're here," Cyborg finally declared, as he and Beast Boy walked out.

His cheeks flushed, but he replied, "Well, honestly, I...I can't tell you."

Cyborg just gave him an understanding nod. "I have the second set of the tapes," he admitted.

It took awhile for Beast Boy to register this. "Wa...wait _you_ do?" he asked. "Is that why you know I'm here? You listened to the tapes, didn't you?! But you're not supposed to, Cyborg!"

The other Titan sighed as they began to hail a Taxi. "Just the first two reasons. After that, I couldn't go on longer...But I decided to listen to the last tape so I could know how Raven said goodbye. She didn't say much about it. But, she said something very interesting about you," he answered.

Beast Boy had never really seen Cyborg this distressed and serious. And his last statement shocked him.

Cyborg continued. "I know why you're here. It's the same reason I'm here-to teach a lesson to Aqualad. I was debating earlier whether or not to tell you...But, now, I am." He finished, and they climbed into the Taxi.

"Titans East's headquarters," Beast Boy croaked to the driver. They were there in five, silent minutes, and they paid the driver.

They walked slowly to the entrance. Beast Boy took a big breath. "Why am I on there?" he asked Cyborg. "I never hurt her. I may have teased her. Annoyed her. But I care too much about her to give her depression."

"I can't tell you." Cyborg whispered. "I'm just happy I'm not on the tapes."

They pressed the button, which Bumble Bee would receive that they did on her communicator. "Hello?" she asked. "Who's there?"

"Batman," Cyborg replied.

Bumble Bee giggled. "Sparky, you're so stupid. And I see Beast Boy is there, too...Okay, c'mon in," she announced. The door opened. It revealed all of the Titans East members, all just hanging out and laughing. Bee came up to them. "So, why are you two here?"

Beast Boy eyed Aqualad, who just smiled at him. Beast Boy was certain that after Raven erased his memory, that she told Aqualad and not to hurt Beast Boy or insult him. When Beast Boy didn't give a nice gesture back, and just looked away, Aqualad seemed surprise.

Cyborg answered Bee's question. "We need to talk. Can we go to your room? In private?" he asked.

Speedy nudged Beast Boy. "Ha, her room...? Hmmm, I wonder what will happen," he snickered.

Bee and Cyborg's cheeks flushed, but she led Cyborg and Beast Boy to her room.

"So, what's wrong?" Bee asked. Cyborg began to get out his set of tapes, and popped in the second one.

"This," Beast Boy muttered, darkly. She seemed nervous by the stern look he had. "Raven gave us tapes. Tapes about the reasons she's gone. This is the second reason, but you can't tell anyone about the tapes, okay?" She nodded awkwardly. They handed Bumble Bee the headphones, and watched as she listened, horrified. And then she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

She was in the memory.

About 5 minutes later, she snapped out of it, and reality washed over her. She tore off the headphones, and clenched her fists. Getting up, she began to rush out of the room, the other two Titans behind her. "Wait!" Beast Boy cried. "What are you going to do?!"

"You came here to hurt him, didn't you?" Bumble Bee growled. "Well, I agree!"

"Not yet-" Cyborg began, but it was too late. Aqualad had heard yelling, and ushered to help.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

But, his confused look was cut off by his new expression of pain and shock, as Bumble Bee punched him, breaking his jaw.

* * *

"Where are friend Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Starfire asked, as Robin and her called their names.

Robin got out his communicator. "Beast Boy? Cy? You guys there?" he questioned.

No answer.

But then a voice was overheard. Beast Boy began to talk, but it was hard to hear as there was yelling and some things breaking in the back. "Y-yeah, we're here," he stammered. "Look, we're in Titans East. I have to go."

And then he was gone.

"Titans East?!" Starfire exclaimed. "Why the norfgothlok are they there?!"

* * *

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Bee screamed, as she began to pummel a very injured Aqualad, again.

Speedy, Mas y Menos, Cyborg, and Beast Boy tried to hold her back. "Bee, we're going to have to hurt you if you don't stop!" Speedy warned. "And we don't want to! Tell us what's wrong!"

Bee stopped, panting uncontrollably. Sweat was all over her, and nausea began to settle over here. She slumped slightly, but it didn't matter to her. She still had an ignited flame of fury in her eyes.

Her voice was raspy and low. "He. _He_ is what's wrong," she whispered in a dark tone.

Aqualad began to cough. "Wh-what did I do?" he asked, innocently. He tried to sit up, but then he gave a yelp and slid down back the wall again.

Beast Boy didn't feel guilt for him, although he tried to stop Bee, but that was because he knew that Aqualad didn't deserve _death_! Or, maybe he did...He snapped out of his thoughts, and responded, "You did so many wrong things. I remember you dickhead. I remember Raven erasing my memory."

The Spanish twins and archer were very confused. "I don't think Rae would like us telling all of these people." Cyborg said. "Sorry, guys," he said to the other members of the Titans East. "You'll just have to be confused."

Aqualad had a big look of panic on his face. "I...I...She was stupid!" he cried. "She hurt me! She lied! She's brainwashing you guys!"

Bee gritted her teeth. "You're done from this team. I always wondered why whenever I brought some new friends over, why they were also scared of you when I left for a bit. You violated them, too, didn't you?" she hissed.

The ex-teammate had a guilty expression.

Beast Boy began to have tears in his eyes. "YOU MADE RAVEN LEAVE US!" he shouted. "YOU HURT HER!" And before anyone could stop him, he turned into a bear, and began to lunge at Aqualad.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGA!**

**LOL, I'm so evil.**

**But it was real powerful stuff when I wrote all of this angst...ANGST ANGST ANGST! (Reference to Potter Puppet Pals, anyone? xD)**

**Sorry for now memories and reasons. But, hey, at least Aqualad got his ass kicked and caught!**

**I really like him, actually, and I am sorry Aqualad that I made you an evil person in this fanfiction. xD But we needed a bad guy who was thought to be a good guy. Mwe heheh.**

**The next tape will be in the next chapter! Byeeee!**

**~Aj**


	4. Souvenir

**Thank you guys so much for all of these awesome reviews! :D**

**Not much to say, but...ENJOY! :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

***Says a witty way to say, '****I don't own the Teen Titans,' and I become the Queen of Awesomeness***

* * *

**7 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 4:**

**Souvenir**

_*Moments ago*_

Aqualad had a big look of panic on his face. "I...I...She was stupid!" he cried. "She hurt me! She lied! She's brainwashing you guys!"

Bee gritted her teeth. "You're done from this team. I always wondered why whenever I brought some new friends over, why they were also scared of you when I left for a bit. You violated them, too, didn't you?" she hissed.

The ex-teammate had a guilty expression.

Beast Boy began to have tears in his eyes. "YOU MADE RAVEN LEAVE US!" he shouted. "YOU HURT HER!" And before anyone could stop him, he turned into a bear, and began to lunge at Aqualad.

They all tried to hold him back, screaming at him in the process. And then Cyborg heard a familiar sound.

The sound The Beast made.

Beast Boy was nearing Aqualad even more, until he suddenly stopped. He fell onto the floor, and Aqualad tried to scamper away, but he was too injured to use his powers or to move much. "H-help!" he cried.

"We can't, Beast Boy is too big and we can't move around," Bee called back. She tried shrinking. It didn't work. "I'm too angry."

Mas y Menos couldn't do anything either. Speedy was reading with his bow just in case.

"Guys...get out of here," Cyborg said in a calm voice. "Beast Boy turns into The Beast when he's angered...or protecting Raven."

The green bear on the floor, which had such a big look of mental and physical pain in its eyes, began to stretch. Slowly, it's soft, fluffy fur turned into longer strands. The greeness of the bear turned into a puke color.

All of its teeth were fangs. It looked disgusting, but yet marvelous, as it barely had any resemblance to any other animals. It was its own species, like Adonis.

The Beast who was just scrawny Beast Boy before began to snarl at Aqualad, foam all over it's snout. It made such an inhuman and abnormal noise that everyone screamed, even Cyborg.

He had never seen The Beast so powerful and vile.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried. "Calm down!"

The Beast swished around, narrowing its uneasy eyes at everyone. And then he heard Aqualad whimper.

Sounds of windows breaking were heard. Robin and Starfire were here, ready to fight. "TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled. All of the Titans began to try to seclude The Beast and capture him.

Yet it kept dodging, pushing away everyone, and kept on staring at Aqualad with pure hatred in his eyes.

It was then, an hour later, when The Beast saw a beautiful dark Dahlia flower.

_"Wow, the world below isn't so bad," Raven whispered, looking at the beautiful gardens._

_"It's actually really pretty." Beast Boy agreed. Kole, Gnarrf, and the Teen Titans were walking through the world below, where dinosaurs still existed. But the beauty was quite fetching, and Raven seemed mesmerized. "Oh, this flower looks pretty."_

_Raven studied it. "It's a rare type of Dahlia plant...wow. But there are tons here."_

_Beast Boy, grinning, plucked it carefully, and put it in her hands._

_"A souvenir," he said._

_"Yeah," she whispered. "A souvenir."_

This flower wasn't the same flower. But it looked so close to the same kind Beast Boy had given to Raven about 3 months ago. The Beast just stared at it. Everyone was behind him, panting, not attacking as they saw him distracted.

Robin was about to capture him, when he saw The Beast shrinking. Its fur seethed back into Beast Boy's green skin.

Beast Boy was himself now.

"Did I lose control?" he whispered.

Everyone nodded.

Beast Boy looked back at Aqualad. "You're going to kick him out, right?" he asked.

Bee nodded, ignoring Robin and Starfire's confused expressions.

"Yeah, he's definitely going away."

* * *

When Beast Boy returned to the Tower, he quickly ran into his room, and put in the other side of tape number 2, desperate for Raven's voice.

**Tape 2B**

******"*~*"**

I hope none of you went to go talk to Aqualad after that. Please don't, if you are planning to...

Anyways, who has the pleasure of being reason number three?

Penelope Esther.

Who the hell is Penelope? Yeah, yeah, you guys don't know her. Just look up her name, reason #4, and send this to her. Penelope and I met at a poetry lecture. She was speaking. I was 15 at the time, a year after joining the Titans.

Penelope at that time was 16, so, now you're 17 Penelope. I know your birthday is July 10th, so, by the time you get this you'll probably be 18. Good luck having a happy birthday after hearing this.

So I had met Penelope at the poetry lecture. Her voice was like a melody, and it was so entrancing. A week later, you had basically become my best friend. Titans, now you know where I had been for like 10 hours a day for that month.

But let's do this in memory form.

******"*~*"**

Beast Boy found himself in a small cafe, where tons of people that had a similar style to Raven sat. A girl with long, black hair and big blue eyes was on the stage. She had a punk type of purple dress on, and long laced up black boots.

He could sense Raven, who he was standing next to, had a liking for this girl already.

"And that's why," the black-haired girl began to finish, her words very sweet, calming, but passionate at the same time. "Poetry is like sedation. Believe in it, everyone. Remember, I'm Penelope Esther, and I'll be here again tomorrow! Have a good afternoon."

Penelope swiftly jumped off the stage stairs, as everyone clapped, the young men drooling at her beauty and words. They didn't notice her sly smirk.

As Penelope passed Raven, she stopped, and looked at her. "You're a Titan, right?" she asked. "Oh, it's so cool that one of you heard my speech! That's so marvelous, thank you so much."

Raven just gave her a curt nod.

"Yeah, I'm the Titan Raven." she replied. "It was a really good speech. Good job, Penelope."

"Haha, I'm not always like that," Penelope remarked, with an innocent tone to her voice, but a mischievous glint in her eyes. Beast Boy knew Raven could feel auras a lot better after she had defeated her father, and this was before. He felt bad that Penelope was probably going to hurt her and Raven couldn't sense it... "Want to come over to my place? I have a brother but he won't annoy you, hehe."

Raven shook her head. "I don't do that with people I met," she answered.

"Or with anyone..." Beast Boy muttered.

"Aw, what's bothering you?" Penelope asked.

Raven stayed quiet.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Penelope whispered, giving her a concerned look.

Raven shrugged. "My whole team is bent on this new girl that came into our lives. Terra. And she betrayed us." Beast Boy felt his breath hitch in his throat. Raven took a deep breath, and looked back into Penelope's blue orbs. "I'll come over for a bit."

**"*~*"**

Now, we don't have to see about how I poured my heart out to Penelope. Because...there's some other personal things in there. But I like had said before: Penelope and I had formed a close relationship.

It was my break from the Terra tension. I had felt so weird around Terra, my powers still not under control. It was so horrible. I realized that my deep discussions with Penelope were distracting my powers on feeling her aura.

But it was too late.

This takes place 3 weeks after hanging out with Penelope.

**"*~*"**

"Is Penelope here, Nic?" Raven asked, as Beast Boy was sucked into standing right next to her. He saw the twinkling in her eyes, which he recognized with Malchior. She was happy. Found here.

She was wearing her normal attire, and looked into the eyes of a boy version of Penelope. Her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, come in, Raven," he replied, smiling at her as she came in. Beast Boy saw Raven was feeling his aura. Affection. He could feel her mental groan, not wanting to put up with anyone who liked her that way at these times. "Pen! Raven's here!"

Penelope rushed in, smiling. Raven's memories at that time of her speaking personal feelings to her rushed through her mind. Her feelings took control of her aura-feeling powers.

Nic, her brother, began to go away.

"No, Nic, it's fine, you can hang out with us." Penelope whined. Raven wanted to tell her not to do that, but gave up when Nic's face lit up. "I'm going to put on the radio..."

She got up, and a slow ballad began to play.

Beast Boy could feel Raven's awkwardness.

_Spotlight shining brightly, on my face_

_I can't see a thing and yet I feel you walking my way_

Penelope kept smirking at her brother and Raven, as the beautiful love song went through the air. Beast Boy almost laughed at her uneasiness. Nic was smiling even more now.

_Empty stage, with nothing but this girl_

_Singing this simple melody and_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve._

"Oh, Marie Digby is suuuuuch a good artist," Penelope sighed. "I have to go use the restroom, excuse me."

And then Nic and Raven were alone.

Nic cleared his throat, and a very uncomfortable and pissed off Raven looked up. Did Penelope seriously just try hooking her up with her brother? She groaned as Nic held out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

'No, idiot,' Raven wanted to say, as Beast Boy could feel. She gulped, and shook her head. "Sorry."

"But you put me under a spell."

Raven wanted to break his neck. He was being so cheesy. So forward. Not charming, as Malchior would be in a few months...

"Whatever," she grumbled, and took his head.

_And right now_

_I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you_

_Cuz your lips don't move_

_Something is happening_

_Cuz your eyes tell me the truth_

_I've put a spell over you..._

_..._

_..._

_Beauty emanates from every word that you say_

_You've captured the deepest thoughts_

_I__n the purest, and simplest of ways_

_But you see, I'm not that graceful, like you_

_Nor am I as eloquent_

_But just a simple melody_

_Can change the way that you see me_

Raven was liking the song. But she hated the moment she was in. Beast Boy wanted to so badly hurt Nic. Raven sighed, annoyed, as Nic began to swing his hips, smiling creepily at her.

Raven on purpose danced horribly.

Nic frowned at this.

_And right now, I have you_

_For a moment I can tell I've got you_

_Cuz your lips don't move_

_And something is happening_

_Cuz your eyes tell me the truth_

_I've put a spell over you_

Even Beast Boy had to admit, this song perfectly described Raven, although she did not know it. And he could feel a sense of psychic feeling from Raven. "Mal..." she whispered, having a moment of visions.

She saw herself, listening to this in the future, with a guy who looked like he was made out of paper.

And he was listening to this. Smiling wickedly, yet it was charming her.

"Do I do this to you?" he whispers.

"Raven?" Nic snapped her out of her vision. "Are you okay?"

And suddenly, his hand was on her ass.

"What are you doing?!" Raven barked.

"Touching you," he breathed.

Beast Boy was ready to fight. He was ready to lunge once again, into the Beast, and hurt Nic. Penelope. Everyone except Raven. "No!" Raven snapped. "That's not okay! I'm leaving."

But Nic had caught her in a passionate kiss.

Flashes were seen and clicks were heard.

Someone was taking pictures. Raven tried to struggle out, but he was actually stronger. With a hiss against his mouth, she used her powers to pry him off. She threw him against the wall.

"Nic!" Penelope screamed, a camera in her hands. She glared at Raven. "HE'S KNOCKED OUT!"

"You took pictures of him groping me?" Raven scoffed, her eyed glowing white.

Penelope was not intimidated. "Yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "If I sell this to the right people, I can get at least 2,000 dollars for this shit. It took my idiot brother long enough to do it, but oh well. I know he likes you but I don't want him dating a freaky, creepy bitch. You can go now."

Raven was trying her best not to shake. Beast Boy was ready to hear her scream. But she just stiffened, and teleported off.

The memory was gone.

**"*~*"**

I'm sorry you had to see that. But, I know Penelope lives in Jump City. Pay her and Nic a visit, guys, just one, please. She's not Aqualad so it won't break up any teams or something. Besides, what Penelope did was horrible. It hurt having to tell you guys that those pictures were Photoshopped.

I have no idea why she couldn't have photoshopped it, anyways. Not make me go through that. But I guess she aiming for me to break.

It didn't work, although she got me good...

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy looked at the tape, pure rage in his eyes.

Maybe it was time for another visit.

* * *

**ANGST ANGST ANGST!**

**I have updated all of my multi-chapter stories except SOS (which is supposed to be S.O.S. but they don't allow periods in titles) but it will updated real soon. ;P**

**AND YES THE TEEN TITANS READ FAN-MAIL IS UPDATED!  
**

**For some reason, it says I didn't update it. Ugh.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**~Aj**

**P.S I own Nic and Penelope. And Armando and Nasenloch from Fan-Mail, too. O_O**


	5. Two Grand

**Thanks for your freaking awesome reviews! I'm surprised this story is well-liked. :)**

**Now to my serious story:**

**After Aqualad got kicked off of Titans East, and Beast Boy heard Reason #3, he decided to go pay Penelope and Nic a visit! Oooooh! Things are getting _FEISTY _this chapter! Mwa haha!**

**Enjoy my minion muffin stars!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Teen Titans but I own the title as GRAND RULER OF BBxRAE/BBRAE/RAVEAST/RAEBB/BRAVEN.**

**Ok, so I don't.**

**But I will!**

**I think Tara Strong owns that spot...Hmm.**

* * *

**I'm gonna start putting the date of when I made this chapter on my stories.**

**7/10/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 5:**

**Two Grand**

Beast Boy didn't know where the Esther siblings lived, so, being in a very serious and mature state, he opened up the phonebook and found them. Tracking down their address, he began to leave the Tower when he came into the common room.

Right.

Starfire and Robin were in there, wondering what the hell was wrong with everyone.

He took another deep breath and found the two Titans on the couch, discussing in worried tones. They looked up when they heard Beast Boy. "Beast Boy," Robin said sternly. "What's going on?"

He racked his brain of what he should say. Raven would never want him to tell him about the tapes yet. He already made a mistake with threatening Aqualad and such, turning into a Beast. Robin deserved to know, but he shouldn't.

"Believe me when I say I can't tell you," Beast Boy replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"We are your friends!" Starfire exclaimed. "Trust us."

Beast Boy narrowed his emerald eyes at the other two. Robin had an impatient look on his face, not wanting to lash out in front of Starfire. Starfire seemed very worried. "Look." Beast Boy began firmly. "Raven wouldn't want you guys to know...At least not you yet, Robin."

"What are you tal-?" Robin began.

He cut him off. "You'll find out! I promise! Raven's choice," he snapped, and ran out before they had any chance to stop him.

Starfire looked at the door longingly. "He misses her very much," she whimpered.

"Do you think he's gone crazy?"

"Perhaps. Actually, make that certainly."

* * *

Here he was. Light Pine Street. He looked at the address once again, and searched each number with his eyes. Finally, he saw their house. Beast Boy began to walk up to the front door, when he realized...

What if they weren't there? What if they were? What should he really say?

_Well Penelope Raven will give you a set of tapes to listen to and then you will probably die from a heart attack after you hear her stories. But right now, I'm here to kick your ass. Kind of._

That wasn't very good.

He should just twist the truth a bit...

Before he could coax himself out of this, he rang the doorbell. He heard light and graceful footsteps, and the door revealed a short, light skinned, black-braided hair, and pale, cold blue eyed girl. She seemed normal, just another girl who looked artistic with her long, colorful blue skirt and flowy white blouse.

But that was only if you didn't know her antics.

"Yes?" the girl asked, and then her lips parted in an 'o' when she saw it was Beast Boy. Close friend of a fellow Titan, Raven. "Um, c-can I help you?"

Beast Boy wondered how he never saw those pictures of Raven and Nic. Maybe Penelope never sold it. But why would Raven bother with putting her on the tape if she didn't? Raven was excellent at keeping secrets. He could only guess that Raven hid everything that had hints and evidence of the pictures. "Yes," Beast Boy said through gritted teeth. He remembered Raven's pain. The betrayal. And then, he knew that Raven went through it again with Malchior only maybe 3 months into the future. "Is Nic here, too?"

"I-I, no," Penelope answered, very too quickly. It was obvious that she was fibbing.

"Is that the truth?" Beast Boy urged, now scowling. He couldn't help it. He was a friendly guy. But when this person, and you saw it kind of personally, hurt your best friend that you loved, it was really difficult to even look them in the eye. But now as he did, he found it hard to look away.

As if he could just torture her with his look of hatred. He didn't hate Penelope. But he definitely did not like her at all.

Penelope cleared her throat, face pale, when he heard in the background, "Yo! Pen, who is it?" It was the familiar voice of Nic Esther. Nic came into view, Penelope frozen to the spot, and when her brother saw Beast Boy, his eyes widened. "I-I...Um, w-well, y-y-you wanna come in?"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at them. "That depends. Will you force me to kiss her?" He gestured to Penelope.

Penelope scrambled to close the door, when Beast Boy turned into a mouse, scattering into the house. (Rhymmeee!)

They gasped, forgetting that he had powers. They tried to grab him when he transformed back, a very angry look on his face. "Look," he spat. "You do not want to see me angry. Especially when it's protecting Raven."

"I...um..." Penelope muttered. "I thought she ran away...H-how do you know?"

Beast Boy smirked. This was fun. "You'll find out soon enough." He hissed. He saw Nic was dialing some numbers on his phone frantically. He quickly dove, and smashed the phone onto the floor. "LISTEN TO ME!"

They always thought no one would find out. Just another stupid tabloid. They always thought Beast Boy was scrawny and friendly.

They were very wrong. When it came to Raven, it was a whole other story.

"Okay!" Nic exclaimed. "Do what you want! Get it over with!" He shielded his head.

An evil and sly smirk played across the green Titan's lips, a glint of mischief and revenge in his eyes.

* * *

News reporter Nina Staywell, who had also reported the disappearance of the Teen Titan's Raven, stood in front of a house in Light Pine Street.

"An hour ago, two screams were heard in the Esther household," she announced, her fingers against her earpiece. "When the police had come, they had found 17 year old Penelope Esther, and her 20 year old brother Nic, tied to the chimney on their roof with ten $100 bills in each other their mouths." The camera swished to their roof, where firefighters were currently trying to untie them.

"No one knows who had done this, but they have found green scales on the roof and will try to identify any fingerprints..."

Beast Boy smiled as he watched report on the television. Revenge was very sweet. He then realized he was still a pterodactyl, and changed back. Luckily Cyborg was God knows where now, and the other two Titans were hanging out. Again.

Oh, it was very fun hearing the gasp of the Esther siblings.

_"SHE DESERVED IT!" Penelope cried, struggling as Beast Boy began to tie them. "She was always a creepy bitch! OUCH. Don't **PINCH** me! We'll tell! WE'LL TELL THE COPS!"_

_Beast Boy smirked at his work. Here were Penelope and Nic, tied back to back. But how was he going to make them shut up? "Listen!" Beast Boy snipped. "I will give you another visit, along with telling everyone else what you two did, if you tell. And Raven was never a creepy...what YOU are. So shut up, or I will personally stuff your mouths with how much money you had gotten from those disgusting pictures!"_

_Nic rolled his eyes. "Like you're ever gonna find two thousand dollars lying around the house." _

_Beast Boy was actually kidding with that last statement he made. But he noticed something in the way Nic said that last sentence. _

_Beast Boy grinned. "Oh really?" _

_Robin had taught them how to notice lies. Unless they were Raven's. She was the master of hiding her secrets and emotions. He frowned at that thought, but grinned again when he saw the corners of Nic's mouth twitch. He was lying._

_"If you guys were smart enough to lure Raven into that trap and get money, then you must have done it before, and you probably still haven't stopped."_

_Even Beast Boy was surprised like the other two that he was smart enough to figure this out. He gave himself a pat on the back, and searched for the money, which was stupidly hidden in an empty vase in the bathroom._

Beast Boy chuckled, and then walked into his room.

Time for reason number four.

* * *

**"*~*"**

Honestly, if you just gave a visit to Penelope and Nic...I salute you. Something tells me that Beast Boy most likely did...Hmm.

Anyways, this is the fourth person, remember this gets worse with every reason, that has played a role in my depression. So sorry, Reason Number Four. Anyways, that reason is Rorek.

Yes, the wizard who had imprisoned...it. That dragon. Doesn't he live in another dimension? Isn't he dead? Yeah, I was not sure either until another normal day strolled along, and you guys went out for ice cream, which I was not in the mood for.

I heard the barely used Tower doorbell, peeked through the door, and saw the actual Rorek. Now, he is a very noble man. Very kind. At least to me.

This will make sense when you see my memory.

By the way, you may hear...an unfamiliar name. But I could not rid that part out of the memory, so I'm sorry. And kind of embarrassed.

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy found himself in the usually empty first floor, where they exited the Tower. He saw the couch, where Raven first healed him. Smiling at the thought, he then heard a Raven open the door.

"Hello?" she asked. And then she gasped, throwing open the rest of the door. Beast Boy was by her side, and saw the handsome wizard Rorek. "Y-you're...here. I defeated the dragon, if-"

"Yes, I am quite familiar with that, Raven," he cut off politely, sensing her uneasiness with Malchior. Beast Boy was relieved that Rorek did not sound like Malchior at all, except he still did have a charming, calm, soothe it wasn't...creepily entrancing. But he still looked very handsome, and noticed the blush on Raven's cheeks. He frowned. "I have only heard now."

"Well..." Raven murmured. "Why are you here?"

"Raven Rachel Roth," he knelt. Beast Boy's eyes popped out. That was her real name?! It was...cool sounding. Much better than Garfield Logan. He shuddered, and listened back to Rorek.

"Yes?" Raven urged.

Rorek looked up at the hooded Raven, grinning. "I invite you to join my Clan of Power."

* * *

**You'll see why the Clan of Power (is that already used in another fandom or something? SORRY IF IT IS! I just checked on Google...there's something could the Power Clan, but nothing about The Clan of Power. O_O) is so important.**

**I need to update SOS (S.O.S., no periods allowed in titles. Grrr) and I haven't even started writing it yet sooo BYEEE!**

**~Aj**


	6. Would You Really?

**62 reviews and five chapters! Go Aj, go Aj, go Aj, go Aj! YAY! :3**

**I have the ending ready and I'm NOT afraid to use it. xD We're still on reason four, and Rae-Rae's gonna explain who Rorek will send this to Penelope and Nic Esther. ^_^ Yep.**

**Enjoy, there's not much to explain and I have to hurry cuz I needa finish updating all of my in progress stories before tonight!**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**7/17/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 6:**

**Would You Really?**

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**

I found myself suddenly being thrust back to reality. The sound of the tape kept playing in my ears, and then I heard her voice again. For a moment, since the memory flashed by so fast, I thought Raven was really here with me. I was even about to say a tofu pun when I remembered...It was all a tape. I adjusted my headphones better, and slowly began to listen.

This was going to get very interesting.

**"*~*"**

Okay, let's take a break.

The Clan of Power...

Robin, you may be familiar with that. That clan is a group of people, usually around 10-15 of them, that dress in pure, beautiful white silk and practice magic together to be more powerful and help defeat the most evil magical creatures.

However, there comes a price to be in the Clan of Power. Since it is one of the most ancient, powerful and enchanting clans in the world, you have to give up a lot. Family. Friends. Contact of the outside world unless you have to do something. And you cannot make eye contact with any other members.

Why?

Eyes are an important part of beings. It's practically a way to their soul, especially in the magic world. So, when you lock eyes with them, it creates a very big energy source that can hurt those two people of the Clan. They have too much energy and power.

Haven't you noticed Rorek's eyes are rather very, very, very icy?

I had, and have, no idea why Rorek wanted me to join. But, he promised me that it was not for a bad reason and would not hurt anyone. I opened up my empathy and felt honesty. He was not lying, so I was safe for the reasons...But why did he want me to join? I was too young. My emotions can get very out of control.

Let us continue.

**"*~*"**

Closing my eyes, I felt my mind spin and spin, making me lose my breath, until my feet were planted right next to Raven's. I was also on the common room couch, and I saw that Raven had invited Rorek inside.

They were quietly sipping tea.

Well, this is awkward.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, waiting for something to happen. The thirst to know what had driven Raven to running away from her home was getting unbearable. Wait...I know the word unbearable? Cool.

"You will be addressed as Roth, since your real name Raven is too widely known," Rorek told Raven calmly. She arched an eyebrow at this, leaning back on the couch. Using her powers, she set down her cup on the table. She didn't seem very fond of this idea.

I was right, because Raven did that think where she quietly groans. She thinks I can't hear it. But I really can, with my sensitive hearing, and it's kinda funny. Another way to get to know Raven. Ha.

"Rorek, you are very high in the magical world," Raven began slowly, not being able to tolerate looking into his sharp blue eyes. Maybe her pretty violet eyes have a bit of power in them, too, and that's why she barely makes eye contact with him. "And I wish to help you, if you really need anything, but The Clan of Power does not need me. I cannot give up everything I have just to become more powerful with my magic. Besides, even if my good magic becomes more energized, so will my dark magic. I'm half demon, or did you forget?"

Rorek had a smirk playing on his lips. I wanted to tear his white hair off of his stupid scalp. Stop pressuring her, dude!

He spoke. "Yes, I have heard about your tales. I was apparently literally set in stone for a few days." He said nonchalantly. I could feel Raven mentally giving him points for that. "But we can make your good side better, I promise."

"Why do you need me?" Raven asked, uncertain. "I-I'm only sixteen. I'm half-demon. My emotions are unstable. There's already a lot of great magical beings in the Clan."

"Roth," Rorek interjected, with a smile after he said her Clan name. I hated it. I hate him right now. "You really don't want to spend time with these mortals, do you?"

"Mortals?" Raven slightly gasped, jerking her head up. She dared to lock her lavender eyes with his icy ones. "Starfire is a part of a warrior alien race that is widely known throughout the galaxies. Cyborg has the most powerful technology built inside of him. Beast Boy can turn into the fastest, strongest, animals and even some other creatures! And Robin? He may still have flesh and bone, no different D.N.A. But he was raised and trained by one of the most amazing superheroes of all time. And when we're together, _nothing _can stop us."

Whoa. Awesome speech, Rae! Go Raven, go Raven, go Raven, go Raven!

But the wizard dude just scoffed. "Yes, yes, but you get extra years on your life, plus maybe another few centuries if you join us, Roth."

"Don't call me that!"

"Raven, please, calm down." Rorek replied, not fazed at all, ignoring the blender which was wrapped in dark aura. "I simply want you as a...clanmate." Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this about Malchior? I have heard he captured your heart."

"Stop it," Raven hissed. I really wanted to punch Rorek. "My friends aren't some foolish mortals like you think. And I believe _I _am mortal, too."

"You really care about these weak people?" Rorek mused. YES! YES SHE DOES! "I guess you do. But you can be so much more...You can reign over them, as they are under your power and you sprea-"

Raven cut him off. "Why do you want me to join? Why? What's there for me? Is this about my father?" she wondered to him. "Do you want to take over something because my father is an evil dictator, and you want to take that ruler part out of me?"

Rorek shook his head urgently. "Please, Raven, I promise you-no harm for the reason. Please. It hurts nobody."

I could see the small white flicker in Raven's eyes. It means that she is using her empathy to sense feelings.

He wasn't lying, like Raven said before.

"I don't wish to join." Raven said darkly. "Please. Leave."

Rorek hung his head low, but not before he said, "One day, Raven Roth, you will be dying at the hands of a mortal. Do your friends really trust you? Can you be so sure? I will always be here."

And then he left.

**"*~*"**

Before I forget, Rorek, I have already shipped a box of tapes for you that is hexed that it won't open until the person after you is done listening to their tapes, so reason number five did not have to flip out and do it. Be glad.

However, it is your responsibility to give the box of tapes to Penelope and Nic...

About the memory, now...

I know you guys care about me.

But...I..._*sniff* _I-I couldn't risk it. Ever since I defeated Trigon, I still knew that certain people respected my power. And they would use me for it. Honestly, I am scared what they could be doing to you now if I had stayed.

There is no one I know of that is tracking me down, so don't worry...

But still, they c-could be.

And...

I love my ex-teammates too much to risk it. Some of you,_ too_ much. Insert the next tape if you want to hear reason number five.

**"*~***"

There was only one thing in my mind that I kept thinking about as I began to put away the recorder:

After hearing all of this...after seeing all of this...I really have to find Raven, the broken girl who still is not fixed.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V:**

Beast Boy knew he had enough of tapes for one day. It was already nine P.M., and he was so tired mentally and physically for all of the happenings. His feet rummaged across the dirty laundry all over the floor.

Taking a glance over his stereo, he thought for a moment. He really wanted to relax. So, why not listen to his favorite song that was pretty calm?

He walked over there, and pressed play. He knew the CD would immediately play his song he loved. He had put it on the CD 10 times so it could loop and play over and over again.

_We'll do it all, e__verything._

_On our own..._

Yep, Snow Patrol was always there for him. How was he ever going to forget Raven? Maybe this was a sign that she wanted him to find her. Find her before anyone else does. And who cares about people who want her power?

They'd fight them.

He would fight them, and even let the Beast loose on them, too, like he did when Trigon took over the Earth.

_We don't need_

_Anything or anyone._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me,_

_and just forget the world?_

He chuckled a bit as the song played. He would usually blast this as loud as it could go, and with Raven's room the closest to his, she'd always yell at him. "Why are you so obsessed with this song?!" she would growl and yell at him.

But he didn't care, he only cared that he got his guilty pleasure and to tease Raven and try not to make it flirtatious.

_I don't quite know._

_How to say, how I feel._

_Those three words, are said too much._

_Or not enough..._

Those three words...Raven said it. I love you. She had really said it! Beast Boy sat up immediately from his bed. Raven had just said that she loved them all. There was definitely hope in his heart that they'd find her, if there wasn't any before.

Perhaps they didn't say it enough. Maybe.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

_Forget we're told, before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time, chasing cars..._

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace, to remind me._

_To find my own._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here. _

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old!_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

Beast Boy laid back down, on his side. He put one of his hands over his chest, the other prepping up his head.

Maybe, just maybe, Raven was thinking of this song, too, wherever she was. Maybe in Azarath.

_All that I am, all that I ever was._

_Is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see._

_I don't know where, confused about how as well._

_Just know that these things will never change_

_For us at all..._

_If I lay here._

But if Raven left, and she knew it would hurt them...Then why did she? Wasn't she aware they loved her back, bonded and growing up with her? Training and fighting together? Arguments, hugs, pizza, birthdays...Everything.

Beast Boy sighed, and let him drift off into sleep as the rest of the song played.

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

Would you really, Raven?

* * *

**Ooh. EMOTIONS!**

**Rae-Rae's freaking CRYING while she's recording. I feel bad writing this. BUT I NEED SOME SERIOUSNESS! *faints***

**Anyways, sorry for the short-ish chapter. I have to update other stories, too, before my annoying cousin gets here. :\**

**I really love Snow Patrol and every time I listen to that song I get chills. I'm not sure if I love the Lightning Strike or Chasing Cars better, maybe Chasing Cars because I grew up with it.**

**GO SNOW PATROL! *dances***

**Review what you think, and no flames! (Flames=giving bad reviews like how you should review "My Immortal". A.K.A: I know my story is not as horrible as that fanfiction, so I know the difference between critical reviews and just plain mean or horrific ones. Unless it's for My Immortal. That fanfiction sucks.)**

**~Aj**


	7. The Raven's Cries

**Not much to say.**

**I made up the Clan of Power, for the people who asked.**

**Thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews! I am surprised on how well my first Teen Titans drama fic turned out so far. I have a looot of ideas for this I hope it gets better. ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**7/30/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Raven's Cries**

_(P.S: read this story while listening to Snow Patrol I swear you will get feels)_

It was very cold. That's all that mattered to Beast Boy in his dream. He kept on wandering around, his head spinning. He didn't know this was a dream, as always when he dreamt, but this was very much more lucid and vivid more than any other dream.

He was in a graveyard now.

It got chillier. He hugged himself tightly, closing his eyes in the dream. He walked up to the gravestone that was radiating with grey sparks. His eyes widened at he read the name, 'ME' on it. What did this mean?

His heart pounded as he saw a raven on the stone. "Shoo, get off, that's mean," he scolded it. He didn't want to look at the raven. It scared him. The raven just scratched its wing with its beak. Its black feathers were so beautiful, it seemed so clean and pure. It didn't look menacing like in the real world, but here it looked so innocent and...humane.

The raven never flew off. It never took its beady eyes off of Beast Boy. And suddenly the raven began to cry a horrible siren sound. Beast Boy tried to cover his ears, he really did, but it kept on piercing his entire body.

He screamed as the raven screamed louder. It seemed to be sobbing. Beast Boy's eyes snapped open when he heard a soft, "Get up." He didn't notice he had gone on his knees on the cold, hard ground.

The green Titan immediately jumped up, looking around wildly, just waiting for a monster to come out. But the voice revealed to be a striking young woman. She had long light violet hair and big silver eyes. Her lips were very thin, but so elegant and seemed to be shining and glittering. She had on a furry white cloak, and she stepped over to Beast Boy. He watched her as she eyed him.

"If someone holds a pet raven, they screech and cry when their owner dies. They can feel it. Ravens are special." Her voice was dreamy. As if she was everywhere, and whispering. But she wasn't. The woman stepped closer to him, looking straight-faced at him. She held out a long, slender and pale finger. The raven's cries were dying down, and it hopped onto her welcoming finger. It stopped crying.

"But..." Beast Boy whispered. "Wh-what does this mean for me? Who are you?"

The woman smiled, her features even more striking. "I am a wise figure in your head. Tell me, who do I sound like?" she asked.

"Raven." He replied without any hesitation.

"Isn't that meaningful to you?" she questioned, stroking the raven's dark feathers. "You're dreaming. This will mean something for you soon, I'm sure of it, Beast Boy." Beast Boy began to hear knocking on a door. The picture in front of his eyes, the wise woman and the raven, began to flicker back from pitch black to them. "You're about to wake up. Remember, the raven cries upon their master's death."

* * *

Beast Boy woke up, to the sound of Chasing Cars playing and tears in his eyes. "I just had to cry during that stupid dream," he muttered, annoyed. He sprang up when he heard more hard knocking on his door. "Who is it?!"

"Cyborg! And man, get yo ass out here for training!"

The green Titan groaned, got up and turned off his stereo, and started his day.

After breakfast, training, talking quietly to his teammates, Beast Boy hurriedly ran inside of his room again. He cheerfully opened up the recorder, put the tape in, and pressed play. Tugging his headphones on, he relaxed on his bed, and let the soothing words of Raven take over him.

**"*~*"**

Welcome to Reason Number Five. Wow, only two more tapes. At least you guys can get this over with...

Anyways, Five is someone you'd never guess.

_Raven gulped nervously. _Terra. I know, we don't know where she is right now. And she did a lot already to us, good and bad. And how is Number Six supposed to send this to Terra? Don't worry, we're not giving this to Terra. She doesn't deserve it. But she _is_ a reason, and if I keep bottling this up, it'll get out its own way again...Fear itself was bad enough, but regret and sadness is the worst.

Number six will send this to Rorek. I already explained this is Rorek's reason, so whatever.

Anyways, Terra was a girl who couldn't control her powers. So she went over to the bad side and tried to kill us. But at the end of the day she saved us. I'm not sure whether I forgive her or not. She was young and naive and scared. Yet she knew wrong from right. But still...having no control or something powerful that you have is horrible.

I would know.

Anyways, there's something...that happened between us. And her words haunt me to this day. I hate to do this, but I can only show a little of the memory. It was when we were battling and she made me get a little upset...

**"*~*"**

Raven had mud all over her. She couldn't breathe. It was taking up her lungs. Terra looked menacing in her Slade apprentice outfit, and she smirked slyly as her rock helped her up as it flew. She neared Raven.

"Oh, am I making you mad?" Terra mocked. Beast Boy cringed at the sound of her voice. Not good memories. But then he saw the landscape around them was all white. Where was he...? "Mad that you thought I was your friend?"

Raven looked down darkly. "Stop talking."

"Mad that I can control my powers, and you can't?"

"Stop."

"Mad that Beast Boy likes me more than y-"

"STOP!"

And then Raven began to get redder. Larger. Badder.

**"*~*"**

I tried to repress that memory a lot of times.

That is why it is so very...white and blurry. I didn't want you guys to see the rest. What the point of this reason is that Terra was right. In all of it. No one ever made me mad as she did in that moment. It was so true. Every little word.

Okay, reason number six will come up soon.

Insert the other tape.

**"*~*"**

He frowned. At the memory, the short length of it, Raven's words, Terra's, everything. He would have felt hurt about Terra, but he was just mad. He needed more of an explanation, more than just, 'Oh, she made me mad about the truth in her words'.

Beast Boy wanted answers. But he knew he was never really ever going to get them. And he felt as if he knew part of the true answer...It was too hard for her to talk about. He heard her. She had tried to repress the memories so she couldn't feel it anymore, ignore it. And she tried so hard and it built up that the memory looked so fuzzy and weird.

Sighing, he inserted the next tape.

* * *

**GUUUYYS I NEED HELP:**

**WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE REASON NUMBER SIX? I HAVE BEEN SWITCHING BETWEEN CHARACTERS AND TORTURING MYSELF CUZ I DUNNO WHO IT SHOULD BE. .**

**I was thinking maybe another OC or like Thunder of Lightning. :\ But that's a bit weird.**

**And I know, this is a dumb chapter, but most of it will make sense soon. It's better if I end it here. I began to write number six in this chapter but it doesn't fit right so I just erased it and decided to end it here.**

**Grrrrr I am mad.**

**Okay, review please!**

**~Aj**


	8. Outta Here

**Okay...Reason Number Six is...**

**You'll find out...I wasn't planning on them to be Six, but...It's...It's good. ;)**

**And yes, the memory was short and plain about Terra because Raven repressed it a lot and tried to tear it out of her head, mentally and sometimes physically with spells or hexes.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Aj**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**8/3/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 8:**

**Outta Here**

**EDIT: 8/5/13: I have made just a few changes. A * sign will be where I changed it.**

His green ears picked up a familiar screech. He was about to insert the next tape, when he heard it. It sounded like the raven from his dream. Beast Boy stood up quickly, ran out of his room. The other Titans, Robin and Cyborg but no Starfire, were in the hallway running to the sound. "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked loudly over the crying.

Cyborg and Robin continued to sprint. "We dunno, hurry up!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy obeyed immediately.

The three boys ran over to the sounds of the cries. It was in Raven's room. Beast Boy's heart sped up, and not because he was running like crazy. But because of his dream...Oh dear God.

Cyborg typed in the passcode once they reached Raven's room. Hearts thumping, the door slowly slid open. And there was Starfire, chasing around dark feathered raven. "Come here!" she cried. "I am sorry your k'norfka is not here, but I am! Why do you cry currently?!"

"Wait...Is...Who's bird is this?" Beast Boy asked slowly.

*** **Starfire gasped, seeing her teammates in the doorway. She flew down, ignoring the screeching squawks of the raven. "Last night, I had a dream that a raven had told me that it was the pet of Raven and tried to find her. It was apparently from Azarath. It also said something about crying for death...When I woke up, there was a raven right next to my face! It then disappeared, like it had teleported! I searched for it and found it in here...I believe this bird is Raven's from Azarath and also possesses some powers due to its origins." she explained. "But now it is the berserk and I cannot stop it!"

"Th-the raven..." Beast Boy stammered quietly.

Cyborg eyed him, as Robin began to help Starfire catch the bird. "BB, what's going on?" he asked. "Did Raven say anything in the tapes...?" He watched as tears filled Beast Boy's eyes. "Beast Boy, what's-?"

But he had run off. He quickly locked himself into his room, breathing heavily. No. Raven isn't dead. She's not. Starfire just had a crazy dream. Yep. He began to let the tears fall freely.

Sobbing, he sat on his bed, and never let the tears stop. He shook with emotions. And then he realized how lucky he was.

Raven couldn't hear bad news and begin to weep. She would probably blow up the tower. Raven would have to let it down, and meditate and try not to have a crying fit. She would stay calm, and maybe let one tear flow.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and eyed the tapes.

He got up, and took his desktop lamp. He could never hear her voice again. He just put himself in days worth of emotions and feelings for her to be gone. He hovered the heavy lamp over the tapes, about to smash it. Smash the memories. The raven's fragile cries were still being heard.

The green Titan panted as he listened to the raven. He looked at the lamp, and back at the tapes. He went so far to hear her story. And, if he was apart of it, he was going to know.

Putting on the headphones and inserting the next tape, he closed his eyes and pressed play.

**"*~*"**

I...I am really scared to do this reason but...I need to get it out. A couple of days ago in Tower I had bottled up this emotion this person gave me and there was another monster created like when I was scared. I had to write down a long list of why I felt something for this person so the monster could go away before the other Titans came home.

Another reason I couldn't stay.

I need to stop talking. I-I really do...Reason Six...You're...

You're Beast Boy.

**"*~*"**

Beast Boy felt himself fall and fall and fall into the memory hex. He found himself where he was before with Rorek and Raven. And he saw himself on a chair, after their first fight with the HIVE, Raven about to heal his leg.

But he wasn't paying attention at all to this. He was pissed. He was reason number six? Of course. But why was he mad? This was Raven, and she had her reasons...even if he was one of them.

So he stood there patiently, eyes still red from crying.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" his memory asked. Raven smiled slightly back. So, what was so bad about this? The memory changed, and they were at the carnival, the day Blackfire came.

"I told ya we'd win you something!" his memory chirped happily as he won the booth game, and he handed her a large stuffed toy...a chicken.

The real Beast Boy stepped closer to Raven. Even when Raven said her sarcastic remark, "A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world," he could hear her heartbeat thumping wildly. He looked over at Memory Cyborg, who was smiling at this scene.

And next he found himself in Nevermore.

There they were, Cyborg and Memory Beast Boy helping Raven fight her rage. He had caught Raven as she fell, and they were so confused on how they felt for each other. "I thought you didn't like me," Raven gasped, very confused. He could feel it, too.

"I thought you didn't like _me_," Memory Beast Boy responded, eyes widened.

The memories kept flashing by.

Wiggling his eyebrows at her when they got the puppets as he flirted with her. Him ramming into an enemy and saying, "You're gonna pay me back! I just saved your life!" and she saved his seconds later. Him saying he was going to get her to at least smile before they fought Terra. He helping her up during the Mad Mod battle. Him saving her when he was The Beast. But these were very short...

And finally, his eyes widened as he saw his memory self knock on Raven's door, comforting her as he told her she wasn't alone. And then as the doors slid open, and they watched each other for a moment, he heard Raven's voice.

_"You helped me. You were always emotional for me. Robin and Cyborg never trespassed my safety zone. Y-you always did, Beast Boy. Starfire...she's Starfire, of course she did. You gave me something to hold onto every time I was about to fall. The others expressed their care for me emotionally and by protecting me. You expressed them psychically...Something no one ever dared to do."_

She seemed to be crying as she said it. His heart sunk to his stomach. This was hurting both of them, surely. His eyes softened as he saw Raven hug his memory self, her taking in the comfort as much as she could. And then he realized...

This was her repaying all the times she rejected his kindness.

He felt so horrible as he watched his memory self push her away, really shocked. Beast Boy groaned. He hadn't meant it to be like that. He was really confused, and didn't believe it. Luckily, she was an empath and sensed his confusion.

He felt himself swirl as he was thrust in the dark lair of Trigon, where she held onto his lucky penny. But she eventually had to let go. He began to cry once more as he closed his eyes, not believing this.

Fortunately for him, the memories were finally over and he found himself in his room, panting.

**"*~*"**

...Sorry.

E-everyone's confused. Aren't they? Well...I...I knew I had to include this, even if you never hurt me like the others. I needed you to know. Beast Boy...you...you made me feel. When you called me creepy, I ran to Malchior because, honestly, I thought maybe he was better for me.

And now you're probably very lost.

Goddammit, I love you, Beast Boy.

**"*~*"**

And it was over. Just like that.

Enraged, Beast Boy roughly tugged the headphones off. This wasn't fair. She had now told him she returned his feelings. But now she was probably dead and alone...and there was nothing he could do.

Yeah right...

He going to do something...Beast Boy looked over at Tape Number Four...Rorek. He got up, and began to pack.

Cyborg knocked on his door, and peeked in. "B? You oka-Why are you packing?!"

Beast Boy looked back as he zipped up his bag. He smirked, and tossed it over his shoulder. "Cy, I'm not leaving the Titans. I'm just going to give a little visit to The Clan of Power." With that, Beast Boy grabbed a can of tofu and left.

* * *

**THAT.**

**WAS.**

**INTENSE.**

**Okay I can't wait for the next couple of chapters, cuz this will be my second completed multi-chapter story, and the chapters will *hopefully and probably* be longer.**

**Review!**

**Thanks guys. :)**

**~Aj**


	9. Meeting You Here

**I am writing a lot of chapters for all of my stories, except Fan-Mail. **

**Thank you for all of your amazing freaking reviews! MAY ARMANDO NOT BE ATTRACTED TO YOU(:**

**~Aj**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**8/7/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 9:**

**Meeting You Here**

Beast Boy was determined. Ready. There was a huge possibility that Raven was dead...but that really didn't matter to him. Years and years of fighting with her, protecting each other, going through such nerve-wracking experiences and now her telling him she loved him...why would that make him want to get away from all of this? He needed closure, and proof.

He had been a raven once, and he had never felt sorrow like that. It just seemed so...abnormal. However, that bird _was _from Azarath...

Beast Boy kept walking throughout the streets of Jump City. How...how could he get to the Clan of Power? Raven never mentioned where they were. Beast Boy thought it wouldn't hurt to check again.

He took out the recorder and popped in the fourth tape, putting on his headphones and listened to it carefully.

_Okay, let's take a break._

_The Clan of Power..._

_Robin, you may be familiar with that. That clan is a group of people-_

He pressed pause, and patted himself on the back for noticing a clue. Robin. _Robin might know about it, since he's smart and stuff, _Beast Boy thought cheerfully. He took his headphones off and took out his Communicator.

"Beast Boy!" Robin's face appeared immediately. "Cyborg just said that you had to leave! What's going on?" He was stern. Oops.

Beast Boy's cheeks reddened. "Don't worry, everything's fine...It's just...Raven...Raven might be..." He can't tell him...He just can't. "Hurt."

"..."

"..."

"And how do you know this?" Robin asked calmly. Beast Boy knew Robin would be very depressed if Raven had really died. He was her best friend. They were the 'serious' ones. They talked about the serious stuff in the world. They had the straight faces. The ones who would rather be in their room than having real fun...They had each other's back.

But Robin couldn't have Raven's right now. So, Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"It all started two days ago when the mailman came and gave me a box..."

_*An hour later*_

Beast Boy and Robin now sat in the park, in a secluded corner where annoying fans couldn't see them and interrupt his story. Robin had come once he heard Raven sent him tapes. They were ready to help Raven, no matter where she was."And now, well, you heard what Starfire said. R-Raven might be-" he cut himself off once he felt tears prickle his eyes.

Robin sighed. "Okay. So, you want to know more about The Clan of Power."

"Yes."

"And you're sure you want to do this own your own?" Robin asked, with uncertainty clear in his voice. Beast Boy nodded. "This has _nothing_ to do with wanting to express your undying love to her or something?"

His green cheeks flushed with a bright red. "W-well, it'd be nice to it just be us. It would be overwhelming for her."

Robin nodded. "I understand. This is very deep for the both of you. So, she told you what happened with that website and us?" he looked down, so guilty. Beast Boy didn't reply. "I didn't know. I honestly didn't. Over the years I had always wanted to ask her if she had romantic feelings for me. I know she doesn't, but...it was..."

"I know," Beast Boy interjected once his voice trailed off. "She said that she never held a grudge against it. But she does hate that after you said all of those things, that you drooled over Star and stuff." Those weren't her exact words, of course, but he wouldn't be surprised if she thought it.

His leader nodded slowly. "And I hate that I did that. I was still young, I thought that to be a hero you shouldn't make big ties with anyone yet. But you can be a hero, you can be anybody's. I'm Starfire's, and you're Raven's."

"No, I'm not. I should have known she was going to leave."

"You're not the one who ignored her when she was upset. You're not the one who wasn't that suspicious when she said she wanted to get 'tomorrow' over with. You're not the one who thought if she repressed her emotions that she'd be safer and she was used to bottling it in..." Robin never felt so guilty like this before. He chuckled slightly. "You were the one who tried to draw her out. The one who threw her a surprise party. The one who knew that if she got out her emotions a bit more, she could learn to control it even better and be happier. You knew that."

Beast Boy smiled. "I guess I'm just that awesome."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered with a playful grin. "Now, to get to The Clan of Power, you have to have a lot of spiritual feelings for your powers. I did a lot of research on them, and I bet I know them better than Raven. So, you said that they don't make contact with the outside world, unless they have to?"

"Yep."

"Wrong. They have to be patrolling around a lot, and have to speak to a lot of troubled people to calm them down. I guess that could be a 'have to', but they do this a ton of times a week. You can find them easily, possibly, unless they are in their temple. So this is how you can find them..."

* * *

After saying goodbye and Robin handing him more supplies just in case and a mechanical backpack that shifts into a very small one and can hold a lot, Beast Boy turned into a bird and held the tiny backpack on his feathered green back.

Robin watched with determination and faith in Beast Boy. Then he walked home, ignoring fans and hoping that Raven was truly okay. They had some sort of bond...Surely, he'd feel it if Raven was dead? He didn't know, and continued to walk.

Beast Boy kept on flying for about 5 more hours. He panted as he landed and transformed on the roof of a small motel. He was getting closer to The Clan. Apparently, they were in a secret magical city named Rewop. It was in Canada, and you have to have some sort of bond with magic to get to it. Robin said that being close to Raven and her loving him was enough, but Beast Boy was still nervous.

_Raven looooves me, _he thought happily. _After I find her, we can watch a movie, have our first kiss, make out, watch another movie WHILE making out, and then we- _he cut his thoughts off. What if she was really dead...? It didn't feel like it. It felt like she was guiding him to her.

He wiped some sweat off of his brow, and stood up. Only about 8 more hours of flight. Yikes. Beast Boy would have loved to go on a plane or the T-Ship, but apparently the portal would notice the machinery even if you were not currently using it. Everything either had to be magical, with your powers, or by yourself.

Groaning, Beast Boy picked up the small bag, pressed the button, and it turned into a normal backpack. He swung it on his shoulders, and hopped down onto the canopy that was on top of the entrance of the motel. He slid down, and landed on his feet.

"Oh yeah, I'm awesome," he whispered with a smirk. Rocks crumbled underneath his feet and he opened the door. Definitely a small, cheap hotel. It was neat, though, and there were a few people in the lobby. He walked up to the counter, hoping he had everything he needed to stay the night. The person who managed the counter was kneeling down, and only long black hair was visible. "Err, excuse me, can I check in? Hello?"

He waited, and then after an awkward silence, he crossed his arms. "I know you're down there," he stated.

"Uhhh, just a second." The person said. They gulped nervously, and stood up.

Beast Boy couldn't believe who it was.

"Aqualad?!"

Yes, it was him. The former Titan was wearing the motel's uniform, and his cheeks were cherry red. "Yes, that's me." He replied meekly. "Do you think I wanted to get up from the stupid counter when I heard your voice?" And then he narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy, anger taking over his embarrassed expression. "And thanks for getting me fired. After Aquaman and Atlantis heard about it, they were hostile towards me, so I left. And now I work at Minty's Motel. So, you wanna get checked in?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Beast Boy hollered. Aqualad groaned. "You're blaming _me _for getting you to become a counter dude? You tried hurting Raven and other girls, in case you've forgotten."

The other boy bowed his head down. "I know," he whispered shakily.

Beast Boy's expression softened.

"If I could take back what happened, what I did, I would." Aqualad sighed. "I really would. Honestly, I don't know why I did that. I felt like a shark prowling for prey in the deep waters...it was disgusting."

"Wait...Maybe your powers took control of you!" Beast Boy wondered. "It happened to me, happened to Raven, and if Cyborg gets a virus, it happens to him!"

Aqualad shrugged. "Whatever. I'm shunned from the hero society anyways. But I could never be a villain," he declared. "And call me Garth from now on. So, do you want a room or not?"

"Give me the most luxurious one bed room you can, 'cuz I'm tired, and I need to get to Raven soon...I think she's in trouble. I can feel it." Beast Boy got out the credit card Robin gave him and began to fill out the forms.

"Wait, you're going to see Raven?" Garth gasped, now very perked up. He swiped his credit card, eyes in a daze. "I-I need to apologize. Let me come with you! I heard she disappeared, and Bee told me later about the tapes when I ordered an explanation, a-and I'm really sorry-"

"Sorry, this is a one-man job." Beast Boy cut off, a hurt expression on his face. He didn't think Raven would like to see Aqualad-or, um, Garth. "But," he began with a smile, pushing the forms and pen towards Aqualad and taking his credit card and key card back. "I promise you...I'll tell Raven."

_If she isn't buried into the ground, _a voice in Beast Boy's head told him.

Beast Boy ignored it, and Garth just sighed. "Okay, I understand." He replied. The green Titan began to walk away as Garth called, "And have a safe night!"

* * *

Sighing happily, Beast Boy plopped down onto the hotel bed, not even caring to check out the room. It was comfy, and that's all he cared about. He slept like a baby, even if it was only eight o clock P.M...he was tired.

When the sun came up and birds began to sing, he stretched, smacking his lips cheerfully. Yep, that was a good sleep. Beast Boy grinned, and walked into the bathroom to wash up. He was going to see Raven again. She probably wouldn't be too happy to see him if she was okay and well.

He didn't care. He was on an adventure. "We gotta hold on, to what we got. So hold oooon," he sang as he showered. "We'll give it a shot! OOoOOOoooOOoh! We're halfway there! OOOOOH, WHOA! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, and we'll make it I swe-e-ar, oh, livin' on a pra-a-a-y-y-y-eeee-er!" He hummed as he got out. He dried himself, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on a set clean clothes (purple shirt and black pants) and tugged on his backpack.

He went downstairs, and into the small kitchen. He poured himself some orange juice and waffles. He heard someone sit down next to him, and he looked up. A girl with very very very shiny black hair that were in pigtails by her shoulders and mint eyes was smiling brightly at him.

She had on a short, ruffly pink dress and mint green boots. It fit her, which Beast Boy found seriously strange. She _was _strange. "Can I...uh, help you?" he asked, eyeing his delicious waffles then looking back at her.

"Hiya!" she greeted. "I'm Minty! I greet all of my costumers and guests here!" Wait...This was Minty? She looked almost younger than him!

"Uh, y-you run a hotel and you're like 15."

Minty frowned dramatically, and narrowed her huge eyes at him. "Mmmmmmmotel! Not hotel! And you're sixteen and save the world." She retorted, but then got all cheery again. "Are you finding my motel to your liking, Mr. Boy?"

Beast Boy tried not to laugh or ran away. He nodded, and smelled the yummy waffles that were right below his nose...

"Yep, I got my breakfast all ready...Which I really...really...realllly wanna eat."

Minty giggled. "I get it. You want to eat in peace...but, you seem really troubled." She pointed out. "Is this maybe cuz of a girl? Or are you journeying to your destiny? Or are you like a one man circus and you have to travel around the country?"

"Err, the first one yes, and the second one kind of."

"The third one?"

"Nope."

"Ah. So, can I help? It's get sooooooooooooooooo boring around here!" Minty huffed. "I can get my sister, Misty, or my brother Peppermint to run the motel. I wanna help! I wanna wanna wanna wanna!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Are you not human? Cuz your eyes are really abnormal and your hair and the way you act and your name and you sound like you could be a superhuman. But I have no idea what for," Beast Boy blurted. Her eyes widened. "No no no! I mean, you seem really cool b-but you're just not like a normal citizen! D-do you understand?"

She had a blank expression on her face. Beast Boy's heart began to race. Why did he make her feel bad like this? He had just wanted to eat...

Minty then began to crack up. "Yes, I do! And my dad fell into some radioactive waste and then he married my mom and my sister, brother, and I were the outcomes." She tapped her pale almost snow white chin thoughtfully. "I am the most 'outrageous' outta them. Oh, I can fly and shoot this cool slime from my fingies! That's what I call my fingers! Heehee! So, can I come?"

Waaaas this really happening?

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh. I...don't...know..."

"Well, I know I wanna come, so I will!" Minty hooted. "I'll just tell Garth to call Misty and run the motel for a bit until she gets here." Beast Boy was still speechless. Minty began to drag him, grabbing his breakfast for him. "Lead the way once we're out there, partner!"

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks once Minty began to run to Aqualad and tell him the news.

"Minty!" Beast Boy called. "You can't come! I gotta do this alone!" He had to...it was Raven and him...Not some random girl, him, and Raven.

"BUT I WANT TO!" Minty cried.

Garth's eyes widened. "I wanna come!" he gasped.

"NO! NONE OF YOU CAN FREAKING COME!"

"I'mma get you your girl, Mr. Boy, don't worry!" Minty cheered. She began to go back to Beast Boy. "We can get some ice cream as we journey to...wait...wh-where are we going?"

Beast Boy groaned. "Rowep, but it's just me-"

"ROWEP?!" Minty and Garth gasped. The guests around them looked around confused.

"Yeaahhh, if I come, they'll shun me into the next dimension-which they can do- so...I'll just stay here," Aqualad said nervously.

"Minty, you can't come. I'm doing this alone," Beast Boy demanded for her to know. He then saw she held his plate full of waffles and his orange juice. "Hey! Gimme that!" He lunged for it, and snatched it back.

Minty pouted. "But you can't do this alone. I went there once. There is too much magic and power going on in there to be alone...I'll help."

"Why?"

"CUZ I'M MIIIINNTYYY!" she hooted, flying up into the air. The guests gasped, and a few left. "Aw, maann...Oh well, Garth, you call my my sister, and we'll be going! Come on, partner, we have someone to find!"

* * *

Beast Boy ate his waffles and drank his juice as they searched for a tall building to fly from.

"Sooo, what's your story?" Minty asked.

Beast Boy sighed, and told her the whole thing. She was innocent, and understanding. And yet, Beast Boy had just met her. "And so that's what happened..." his voice trailed off. "And now I'm going to find her. If she's dead, then I want to see her coffin. I want to say goodbye."

"Wow, you're strong," Minty whispered. "I wish I was like that. My life has been weirdly happy and safe for me. I'm glad i'm happy and healthy cuz of that, but I don't think that if I went through something traumatic now, I'd be sane.

Beast Boy just grinned. "But you seem pretty adventurous to me."

She closed her eyes in excitement. "Thank you!" she cheered. "You are sooo awesome, Mr. Boy."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Weeeell, I saw your files and your name is Beast Boy."

"Yeah, but it's a two part name," Beast Boy began to explain. Minty nodded, and he rolled his eyes but still smiled. She knew 'Boy' was not his last name, but she was just like that. "Okay, this is a pretty tall building. Do you think this will help us geto to Rowep?"

"Mmm-hmmm!" Minty cheered as they stepped in front of huge tower, which wasn't too tall to get them tired, and not too tall to put a lot of pressure on them. "Hey, Beast Boy, I wanna listen to the tape about The Clan of Power. My dad visited them a lot, that's how I know about them...You're soooo lucky ya met me, Mr. Boy! Haha!" Beast Boy smiled, and handed her the tape.

This was going to be a long eight hours.

* * *

**I think this might be one of my best chapters yet! Go Aj! :D**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**~Aj**


	10. Sitting On His Throne

**Meow.**

**~Aj**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**8/11/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 10:**

**Sitting On His Throne**

Minty was better company than Beast Boy expected. She made jokes, had a lot of energy, they talked about their friends and family and even offered to hold him (as an animal of course) for awhile when he got tired. He had refused at first, but then his wings felt as if they would fall off, and he nestled into her arms.

When he had opened his eyes, he had subconsciously transformed back into a human. Minty's mint eyes widened and she screamed as the sudden weight dragged them down. Minty was a very light and small girl, even comparing her to Beast Boy, the least strong of the Titans.

"AHHH!" she cried as they fell through the sky. Beast Boy gasped, and quickly transformed back into a bird. Minty immediately took her flight back into the air, panting. "Next time, you better warn me, dude."

He gave a sorry smile the best he could with a beak, and then they saw the border, where Rowep should be.

Minty flew down and landed on top of a building that said, "BEST CANADIAN SOUVENIRS". Beast Boy changed back once again, and smiled brightly. "There it is," he whispered. "The neon blue star."

And there it was. Robin had told him the sign of Rowep was a bright blue star, with six 'legs'. When Rowep was made, the Clan of Power cast their symbol into the sky, even during daylight. Only those with the bond of magic could see it, hence the border and such. But Minty was confused. "What star?" she asked. She searched the sky, which was getting darker and darker. "I don't see anything."

Beast Boy mentally slapped himself. Of course. Minty doesn't have a connection with magic. "I-I think you have to stay here now, Min-" he began, but got cut off.

"Aha! Found it!" Minty cheered. "I just get stupid sometimes, hehee! So, what now?"

"Uhhh, you have a bond with magic?"

"Oh yeah, my mother was a witch. I think. Or my grandmother. Or my cat...either way, I know I have one!" she giggled, but then stiffened. "But seriously, what do we do now? Where do we go?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Uhhh, Robin said that if you are looking for Rowep, and you have the bond, and also you came here without anything mechanical, you just walk through the border."

Minty grinned. "Easy enough." And then she walked 10 steps behind them, for a running start, turned around and began to sprint like never before. She leapt off with exhilarating grace and distance, chanting silently, "Rewop, Rewop, Rewop!" She didn't have to. She just thought it'd help, and it seemed to as she suddenly found herself in a different atmosphere and place.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. She had just disappeared in thin air. He gulped, and took a deep breath. Doing the same thing Minty had did, he made a running start and jumped into the air. He thought about flying instead, but this was much more fun. No wonder why Minty did it.

He hooted as he went through the sky, adrenaline rushing, and finally he felt as if he had been thrown into a very thin layer of water.

* * *

Rowep had lots of small, fancy houses. The sky seemed more purple than blue, and the clouds seemed thinner and yet fluffier than Jump City. Or Canada. And behind the pretty houses, about 5 miles away, was a beautiful and large temple. It almost seemed like a palace. Minty had been kneeling on the floor, still in the same position she had landed on, watching everything.

Beast Boy tumbled in behind her, in a not so comfortable position.

"Ouch! Dude, you could have warned me," he whined. Minty didn't even budge, just looked a everything. Beast Boy noticed, and looked around, too. "Whoa. This place is...incredible."

"It really is!" Minty gasped. She stood up quickly, pulling Beast Boy. "Come on, we absolutely need to get going. We can't do this at night, it'll be too dark and we'll be too tired! With my knowledge, I know there are barely any places to stay here. And we don't know where the places that you can are. Besides, will they let outsiders in? There's too much unknown stuff! WE GOTTA GO!" She began to drag them, villagers giving them weird looks.

Beast Boy jerked his hand back. "I'm exhausted, dude. I wanna take a break."

"Look, I know this. We have to get moving. Please?"

"No!"

"Pllleeeeaasse? It's for the best...For us...and your lady friend."

Beast Boy's cheeks burned. "O-okay," he grumbled, and they walked onto the rocky path. They ignored the resident's uneasy stares and kept walking. When they finally reached the temple, Beast Boy was sweating out of fear, nerves, and walking so much. Minty seemed fine, still.

Minty tapped her chin. "Okay, we're at the door. I honestly have no idea what to do now." She stated. She made a fist and knocked it against the marble white doors. "Heeelllloooo?!" She then turned to Beast Boy. "And make sure to have amazing manners. This is the Clan of Power. They have a lot of, well, power."

"And like you just demonstrated amazing manners." Beast Boy retorted, rolling his eyes. "But okay."

The door swung open, a girl or woman, it was hard to tell, wearing a long white cloak with a weird black symbol on it stood there. "Hello. I am the maid and a servant of the Clan. May I help you?" she croaked, her voice gravelly. She sounded like she hadn't ate or slept in days.

Beast Boy gulped. "I-I know we don't look in our best shape," he began. But then he remembered Minty, who looked like she absolutely wasn't tired at all or such. But she still had on a ridiculous crazy outfit. "Or in our best clothes, but...I need to speak to Rorek."

The maid seemed frigid, as if she was surprised to see them. Then again, anyone else would if a green guy who was sweating a pool and a girl in crazy attire showed up at a spiritual and magical temple.

The maid narrowed her violet eyes at him. "You must call him Great Council Rorek. Unless he says not to." She warned. "And I will go speak to him about this quickly, although he is planning the finishing touches of our-his wedding. I'll be back shortly."

"You seem young," Beast Boy blurted. "Why are you here, and speaking so...formally?"

The maid looked down. "It wasn't really my decision." She whispered. "But I don't need any help. I'm better here than anywhere else." And then she left. When she came back, she didn't meet anyone's eyes. "Great Council and Master Rorek will see you. Follow me."

She led them down the steps, and into a small calm room. There were candles everywhere, and in the back of the room, sitting on a white cushioned throne, was Rorek. He was wearing white silk, fitting his eccentric eyes and hair. He seemed to be choosing between white ribbon or silver ribbon. The maid was right, he had been wedding planning.

The maid didn't dare look at him, and Beast Boy noticed this. "Oh. Do you have powers?" he asked, knowing that people with magic could not really make eye contact with Clan members.

The maid just looked down, and announced, "Master Rorek. Here they are." And she said it with gritted teeth.

"Now, now, servant, leave us to our activities." He said calmly.

"You won't hurt them, too. Right?" the maid whispered, but Beast Boy's hearing caught it. His eyes widened.

Rorek smirked. "Have I really hurt anyone?" he asked.

"Don't make me prove that," came a sarcastic response. And the the maid left. Beast Boy gave her mental points for that comeback. Rorek narrowed his eyes at Minty.

"You are a weird child." He declared. "Leave. I sense that only Beast Boy wants to talk to me." Minty frowned, but exited the room, confused on where to go. She decided to just wait for Beast Boy.

Rorek turned to Beast Boy. "What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"I want to know where's Raven." He answered firmly.

Rorek sighed. "I only help fight evil. I already do enough for mortals like you. Your precious 'Raven' will live for perhaps another century after you die out of old age. Be intelligent for once and note that you'll give her grief. I, however, would never do that."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. It sounded like...

"W-wait...Dude, do you have a thing for Raven?" he questioned, feeling slightly disturbed. Rorek was maybe 26 while Raven was 16. That was utterly disgusting, especially with a guy like him.

It didn't matter that Rorek saved lives. It seemed he only did it for power and recognition. To protect himself.

Rorek tilted his head menacingly at Beast Boy.

"My, you have said something smart." He mocked. "And yes. We will be married tonight."

* * *

"Why are you out here?" the maid asked as she passed Minty.

Minty shrugged. "Waiting for my friend, Beast Boy." She replied. "Sooo, what's your name?"

The maid neared Minty, raising an eyebrow, although she couldn't see it. They could only see her eye really under that hood. "Why do you want to know?" the maid responded simply.

"Cuz it's fun to!" Minty giggled.

The maid rolled her eyes. "You can call me Roth."

"So, how did ya get here?"

"Why do I have to answer that?"

Minty grinned. "I can sense when people are troubled. You, missy, seem to be bottlin' up some eeeemmotiooons!" she chuckled. "But really, tell me anything you want. Or, what you need, because soon you will need to get this out one way or another. So, spill."

The maid narrowed her eyes at her. "I have only met you. And I don't really like you." She replied. She began to walk away when Minty said something that had taken her interest...

"You remind me of someone Beast Boy talked about."

"I remind no one about no one. I am an individual. One person. Unrecognizable. Don't you dare say that again," the maid hissed.

"Tell me how you got here and I won't ever say that again." Minty promised. "And I don't think that dude Rorek would like his servant telling me off like this...hmmm...it would be a shame if he kn-"

The maid groaned. "Fine. I was going through some problems when Rorek showed up at my ex-home and asked me to join the Clan of Power. But because he's an egotistical jerk who only saves the world to get power and to cover up his rudeness with heroism and he hates mortals A.K.A. people like you and Beast Boy, I rejected his offer. But worse things in my life kept happening and happening. So I left my ex-home one day and it turns out Rorek had set up a trap when he heard I left and put a portal to Rowep. I accidentally stumbled inside of here, where he forced me to be a servant and maid and to wed him or he would tell my family where I was. So here I am."

Minty's eyes widened. "Uhhh...Why didn't he let you be a Clan member?"

The maid sighed. "I wondered that too and he said I didn't deserve it anymore. He said before he would always be here. I guess he meant it in a different forceful way." Minty's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Yeah, long story short. I know. Dammit I forgot to speak formally...So, that is what happened. And Master Rorek would not like it if you tell him anything I said. So, now leave me alone."

Minty crossed her arms, smirking. "You're Raven. Aren't you?"

"No. I am Roth."

Minty rolled her eyes. "You're so Raven. Beast Boy will be so happy! I can't-"

"NO!" Raven cried, her hood falling down, revealing her identity. Her violet eyes shone with magic, another clue that she was Raven. That was why she couldn't meet Rorek's eye. "H-he'll hurt him! I don't even know if he will now! Rorek wants to marry me because we'll have powerful children. His magic knowledge and demonic powers...there's no stopping them. He said that this wouldn't hurt me. I used my empathy on him to sense honesty, and I did. I-I had no idea he could manipulate powers if he really tried...H-he took away my powers. He did."

The other girl gasped. "Raven, it's alright. I promise. Beast Boy and I can help. We'll call the other Teen Titans! You're still one of them, and you know it. He loves you back, I promise I-"

"YOU'RE MARRYING HER?!" Beast Boy's voice shrieked from the inside.

Raven and Minty shared worried looks.

Beast Boy found out.

* * *

**Dramadramadramadrama. o_o**

**DRAAAMAAA!**

**xD**

**ANGST, TOO! XDD**

**And why could Raven still not make eye contact with Rorek if her powers got taken away? That will be answered next chapter. :)**

**-Aj**


	11. We're Never Alone

**Woooowwww I have a lot of news! After this and Wait What, I'm officially coming back out there! :D TTRFM will be continued, new humor stories.**

**I'm currently writing the first chapter of 'GET TO THE CHOPPA!'.**

**It is a zombie story. Yes. Yes, you have heard that correctly. I just had to, mkay? :3 And then I have made the document for The Honeymoon Blues...but I think I might do something called Dying Wishes instead.**

**SO PLEASE VOTE:**

**_The Honeymoon Blues:_ Raven and Beast Boy wake up next to each other in Las Vegas, not remembering anything. Their heads are groggy, they're shocked, nervous, and wondering what's going on. Then they find out they are in a show called The Honeymoon Phase, which is a game show for newlyweds as they go through events to see if they are the perfect match. If they win, then they get to go on a dream honeymoon vacation.**

**But who's planning this for their own entertainment? ^_^ Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Dying Wishes: **_**The Titans sign up for a cancer program called Dying Wishes, which is you must do whatever the cancer patient tells you to do. And one particular cancer patient wants two certain Titans to get married, and her to be at the ceremony, cheering them on...(You so know who they are)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**NOTE:**

**THB will be longer than Dying Wishes. Pwease vote. ^-^**

**And as for my real life news...I STARTED SCHOOL ON THURSDAY! AAAHHHH I KNOW RIGHT? All of my teachers are really nice so I'm excited. :) It inspired me to write more sooo yep.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Aj**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Songs that fit the story :3:**

**Glowing by Nicki Williams**

**Brave by Sara Bareilles**

**Roar by Katy Perry (She probably copied Sara but it's still a good song xD)**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (of course u guys have u read da other chapters why am I typing like this wtf aj)**

* * *

**8/17/13**

**7 Reasons Why**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 11:**

We're Never Alone

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._

_- Sam Keen, from To Love and Be Loved_

Rave and Minty gasped as the door blasted from it's hinges. Beast Boy had been slammed into it, and the force smacked it down. He grunted as the pain shot up his spine. It would be hell to transform now.

Beast Boy stood up, and Minty immediately went to his side. She couldn't help it. She had told Beast Boy during their travels that she she wanted to be a nurse or doctor when she grows up. As for the motel, her parents actually owned it but they named it after her when she suggested the idea to help travelers. But what she really wanted was not to own the hotel, but to heal people.

She always has anyways, so when she saw Beast Boy, she instantly went go help him. She eyed Raven with her worried mint eyes. She would have a lot of explaining to do...

"Raven! He's forcing Raven to marry him!" Beast Boy cried. "And then he just laughed at me and used his powers to throw me out! That, that-"

"Calm down." Raven told him gently. Beast Boy's ears went into the most weird sensation he had ever felt. He had only heard her voice in those tapes. He had never heard, so close to him, echoing gracefully in the large marble room. He was lost in a nostalgic trance before it took his brain to register where she _was. _He looked at her.

She was alive. In front of him. They were together.

And then he saw her body. She had taken off the white cloak, revealing a black flowy dress on her. She looked beautiful, but he saw that her arms were so bony. She looked so hungry.

"R-Raven?" he gasped. "What is going on?"

She folded the white cloak, and set it on a nearby cushioned bench. "You need to be quiet." She instructed, with no emotion. He always hated that...but it sounded so lively right now. He hadn't heard it in forever. "The rest of the Clan may hear you. And they're in an important meeting right now discussing wedding gifts for Rorek and I."

Beast Boy clenched his fists. "No," he whispered darkly. Minty stepped back. She imagined their reunion would be full of rainbows and butterflies. "You're not marrying him. Th-that's...you know! Ridiculous, Raven."

She hated the way his voice cracked so vulnerably. "If I don't, I go back to you guys. He would haunt me, I know that. We've been through enough of revenge, haven't we?" she replied, with a hint of anger in her voice. She sighed, and looked down. "He drained my powers anyways. And besides, if you listened to the tapes, you know that my emotions have been exploding."

"I don'-wait...He drained your _powers?!_" Beast Boy exclaimed. Minty noticed a shadow beginning to move out the door. "Is he that powerful? Dude, he's supposed to be GOOD! The good dudes are all like, 'okay we'll help you becuz it's good!' but he's all, 'mwa haha I'm takin you down!'." He stopped, and looked back into Raven's violet eyes. "Wait a minute. You didn't meet his eyes...In your tapes, you said powerful magical souls can't make eye contact because-"

"Guys," Minty muttered. "We need to go. Now."

Raven ignored her. "I _am _a servant. We can't make eye contact with our masters." Minty clenched her fists. It was fine. They were lovers, they had to speak it out...she heard their stories.

Beast Boy's ears drooped down. "Oh." And then he crossed his arms. "Don't call yourself a servant! You're worth so much more! Any servant is. You serve for justice, and the good side, but you're...you're like a slave!"

Minty saw Rorek's white, striking hair peeking out, his footsteps becoming louder.

Raven looked down. "How much of the tapes did you listen to?" she murmured.

"The first six reasons."

"Oh. I-I didn't know you made it that far."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, and I heard every bit of it." He replied.

Minty grinned. It was happening. She saw Rorek's full form now, about to attack. She took a deep breath, and released the mint green slime from the tiny, tiny slits in her knuckles. His eyes widened in disgust as she splattered it on him.

"...Wow." Raven whispered, the two oblivious what was happening in the background. "Wait, what is going o-?" she cut herself off as she gasped and turned around. Yes, Rorek and Minty were engaged in battle. "Oh great."

"Oh come on," Beast Boy grumbled. He ignored the tingling in his spine, and changed into a lion, stepping in front of Raven. She couldn't fight, and he knew that he had to protect her.**  
**

Minty grunted as Rorek unleashed blue energy at her, and next trying to get the green gunk out of his mane of hair. Beast Boy rammed into Rorek, slamming him against the wall. The marble just cracked the slightest bit.

She looked at her hands, trying to search for that little energy source inside of her. Her hands just barely flickered black and white. She groaned...it was a good thing she was talented in martial arts, eh?

"Regret. That's all you three shall feel," Rorek hissed. Raven quickly began to lunge herself at him. Rorek used an energy shield to make Beast Boy bounce off of it, and onto the ground. He could of sworn his spine broke in that horrid moment. Minty gasped, and began to bubble up the slime inside of her knuckles. By now it was boiling, trying to get out.

Finally, after it hurt to hold it in any longer, she blasted the long, strong streak of slime onto Rorek. It was now sticky all over him, and it had went on his one of his eyes. It couldn't open. His left eyelids were stuck together.

"I demand you two get out of here!" he boomed.

Raven helped Beast Boy up, wishing she could use her healing powers. But she couldn't. She just looked at him with an assuring expression and then launched herself at Rorek, kicking him in his torso.

He coughed as he fell, and began to power up some energy bolts...

The other 11 Clan of Power members now appeared, shocked and enraged. They couldn't have heard them with their battle, but they could definitely hear the enemies."What is the meaning of this?" one of them, who seemed like the leader as he had the brightest silk of them all, questioned sternly.

Minty stopped sliming Rorek. Beast Boy stopped transforming. Raven stepped away from Rorek, her neck beginning to produce beads of sweat.

Rorek cleared his throat, groaning as he stood up.

"A-are you winking at us?" a female Clan member asked, but she didn't dare look at him in his right, opened eye due to their powerful skills. "And why is the maid who is also your fiance trying to harm you?"

"Does she not wish to marry you, Brother Rorek?" the leader asked firmly.

"No." Beast Boy growled. "She doesn't. She ran away from home because she thought she wasn't safe-"

"Correction," Raven cut him off with a scowl. "You guys weren't safe with me."

"They lie!" Rorek cried. "They're try-trying to steal and murder, I-"

"Brother Rorek." The leader cut him off sharply. "Have you forgotten that I have gained the power of lie detecting?"

Minty smirked. Beast Boy and Raven shared hopeful glances. Rorek then twisted his horrified frown into a sick, sly grin. "We kill those who try to kill us, correct?" he insisted. "And this young girl right here tried to..."

He gestured to a surprised Minty.

The leader's eyes widened. He was about to stop Rorek, ask for more explanations, and explain that they do _not _kill others unless they are about to die. "What?" Beast Boy scoffed. He stepped in front of Minty. "No. No way. She only put goo on you. Don't touch her!"

Minty screamed as Rorek pushed Beast Boy away and grabbed Minty with his levitation force.

"Stop! YOU MUST!" one of the Clan members screamed.

"DON'T STOP ME OR ELSE I WILL LOOK YOU IN THE EYES!" Rorek threatened. And he was very powerful...almost as powerful as their leader. If he happened to make eye contact with them-they might go into a comatose state from all of that energy of their souls. He laughed maniacally at their fearful expressions. He quickly zapped them with his paralysis aura. They groaned, some screamed, and fell to the floor. "For a few of the most powerful people in the world...You're just a bunch of imbeciles. What about power? What about giving more life to this ungodly planet? Roth and I will have maybe the most magical and strong children in the universe..."

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was absolutely and utterly disgusting. He began to launch his attack on Rorek, when the wizard just snorted and put his paralysis aura on him, too.

Rorek eyed Raven, the only other able person to help.

"Do you truly dare, my dear?" he mocked. "Besides, our children will be quite beautiful. Snow white hair and violet eyes. Silky purple hair and neon blue orbs. You're going to join me either way, sweetheart. You _are _the daughter of a demon."

Raven made two fists. And then she noticed something. "Why won't you look me in the eyes? You know I will never be your _slave _again. I'm looking at you. Why won't you look at me?" she hissed.

The wizard looked dumbfounded, caught in the act. Minty began to shed tears as she was hovering in the air, the levitation, which its caster was getting angry, now pressuring her. It was getting hard to breathe. Raven could sense it...she had to act quickly. Hopefully Rorek would respond soon.

When he finally did, he looked into her eyes.

She screeched as the magic in him surged through her, blinding her. Beast Boy's limbs struggled to fight against the restrains of his paralysis. He groaned sadly as it began to tear his muscles. He settled down, knowing he could seriously injure himself if he tried to battle it any further.

"There. I made disgusting eye contact with you."

"H-how? I don't have my powers. I shouldn't-"

Rorek snickered, cutting her off. "You idiot girl. You're more powerful than me. You're the daughter of the most powerful demon in the universe, raised by the monks of Azarath, and now loved by a superhero team. I could only train myself. This is the first place I have been involved in...and it was only for power. So, do you think _I _could _actually_ drain your powers? I only cast a small spell to contain your powers for awhile until we made eye contact, and then the power could feel more sources and come back to you. I would not tell you this if you weren't feeling your magical energy flooding through you."

He was right. Raven could feel it. She powered up an orb. But she wasn't ready to fight yet. "How are neither of us in a comatose state then? And when I saw you just a few months ago?" she urged.

"Your powers were sustained for that moment. And, you have been going through so much emotional trouble recently that now your true power is released. Now...neither of us really should make eye contact, correct, deary? I'm going to easily take you down. Then I'll kill them all."

Raven gulped. This was very risky. Very.

"TITANS, GO!"

"What in the name of Null?!" Rorek gasped as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire blasted into the room.

"I was right," Robin muttered to Cyborg. "He would paralyze them. Do you have the injections?"

One of the Clan members who had a deadly fear of shots whimpered.

Cyborg smirked. "Booyah," was his reply. Starfire and Robin began to dodge Rorek's paralyzing auras and Raven used her powers (which she missed so, so much) to get a large bench and slam it on top of him.

Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy first, and smiled. "I hope you get yo girl. I know so, actually." He whispered. Beast Boy tried to smile, but he honestly couldn't. The half-robot man took out a needle, and injected it in Beast Boy's arm. It took the paralysis off of him.

Beast Boy sighed out of relief as he felt the numbness go away. He sat up, and stared at Cyborg. "H-how did you get here? And at the perfect time?"

"Actually, we got here about 5 minutes after you...long story, but it had some cool Mexicans and Canadians we met. But anyways, long story short, we waited until now when Rorek's ego was built up to come in here."

"Oh...Hey! Robin said he trusted me that I could do this on my own!"

Cyborg smirked. "You kind of did."

Beast Boy wondered what he meant, but then he remembered the Clan members. "You hafta un-paralyze them. They have a lot of powers that we could use," Beast Boy told him. Cyborg nodded and went to do so. Beast Boy sighed as he got up, stretching to get more feeling back in his body. "They _really _have super awesome timing. For real."

Starfire shot her starbolts violently at Rorek. She had heard everything he said...and Robin was right. This was the perfect time to cut in, when Raven finally got her powers back-when Rorek was now scared of Raven but he used his horrrible ego to try to help himself. She sighed happily as she dodged another one of Rorek's blasts. Robin was truly great.

Cyborg by now had finished injecting the members, and put the shots back into his mechanical slots. Robin used his bo staff to push Rorek back as he tried to grab Raven. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles, and began to turn into a bird to distract Rorek.

Here they were now.

All five of them...together.

"Raven!" Starfire cried as she threw more starbolts at Rorek. "I have missed you! Cyborg has told me about the tapes, which is very peculiar, but interesting nonetheless! You must tell me more, I wish to-EEK!"

"Shut up!" Rorek snarled as he threw a blast at her.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Rorek.

"Let us handle him," the Clan leader announced. Everyone stopped fighting, forgetting that they were there. Rorek however tried to continue his fighting, when Raven lifted him in the air with her powers. The levitation force on Minty let go of her. Cyborg gasped as she fell, and quickly began to go catch her. She landed in his arms, panting, and dug her head in his chest.

The leader eyed Rorek, who didn't dare look him in the eyes back. "You...you are a disgrace. A menace. You have tried death, you have gone insane, and you have a very evil heart. Die you must. Your execution will take place soon." The leader turned to Raven, lowering his gaze. "You may join us if you wish. But as for now, let him go."

Raven didn't say anything. She just stopped levitating him, and watched as he fell onto the floor in pain. "NO! I WON'T LET _YOU_ KILL ME!" Rorek cried as the leader began to make energized handcuffs on his wrists. "No. No!"

The Clan began to escort him, when Rorek jerked his wrists so quickly out of the handcuffs that the skin actually tore off. They looked away in disgust. "I'm free," Rorek whispered. "But I know I'll die."

"Catch h-!" the leader got cut off when Rorek painfully powered up neon blue energy, and aimed it at his heart. And then he shot it.

* * *

Minty flew back to her motel.

"Here," Robin had said as he gave her a communicator. "You deserve it."

Minty had smiled. "Thank you! You guys are awesome! I'm such a big fan! Coolios," she giggled.

Raven had looked at Beast Boy. "And you spent that much time with her?"

After that, they waved goodbye to the eccentric girl, and headed home.

"So many questions unanswered." Robin grumbled as they plopped down onto the sofa in their Tower. No one had spoken when Rorek killed himself. Raven just eyed him, shut her eyes tightly, and teleported them back home. She had obviously denied the request for her to join the Clan. Robin yawned. "I-it's one A.M. right now...I'm...tired..."

Starfire then closed her eyes, and leaned on him. He smiled comfortably. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven weakly smiled at them. "How did you get there?" Beast Boy asked in wonder to Cyborg.

Cyborg yawned. "That's a story for another day. I'm going to bed. See ya later." He exited the common room.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "Your back is injured. I know it." She told him sharply. "And it can be damaged much worse later if I do not heal it." Beast Boy's cheeks reddened, and he turned his back to her. She began to healing process.

When she was done, he only felt a little sore there. "Ah, thanks." He mumbled. They blushed as they met their eyes. "Sooo...so ya in the morn-"

"Did you get to tape seven?" Raven asked, fidgeting a bit.

"No...Who was it?"

Raven's eyes widened, and she looked down. Her stomach growled. Beast Boy quickly went to go make her some tea...he knew Rorek had probably done something bad to her, and he was going to find out whether she liked it or not.

"Affection." She suddenly called to him as he stirred her tea, which he knew how to make from watching her make it 2 times a day. He also had grabbed some french bread to help, too.

He looked up, confused. "Huh?"

Raven sighed, and accepted the cup as he walked back and gave it to her. He sat back down, watching her elegant fingers wrap around the handle. "Affection...My emotion. She can also be called Love." Raven responded. Their eyes met, and they both realized how they actually missed each other. "Wh-when I felt my feelings for you...Affection kept mocking me in my head. She kept telling me what was true...That I was safe with the people I love. My family. But...Rage, she-"

"I understand." Beast Boy interjected, sensing it hurt to talk about it. "So, when are you going to start speaking in your _full_ monotone and stuff again?"

"When the image of me in that ugly dress gets out of my memory," Raven responded with a slight smile. She sipped her tea. It was good to be home. And then she stopped, noticing Beast Boy was dreamily watching her drink. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

He blushed. "Well...you knnnooow..."

"What do I know?"

"How I didn't tell you how I felt back?"

The cup in her hands almost fell in shock. She then mentally slapped herself. Of course...he probably only came to her because he was mad at her for not telling him, and then felt pity for her pathetic feelings. She sighed, and replied, "I'm sorry. I-I just assumed that-"

She stopped her self when she noticed they were holding hands.

"Guess what, Rae?" Beast Boy whispered. "Those tapes were wrong. Everything everyone said about you was wrong. And trust me, Aqualad, Penelope and Nic feel like losers, even Robin...Which reminds me, Aqualad says he's sorry."

Raven nodded curtly. "He better be. That son of a bit-"

Beast Boy cut her off before she could continue.

"And guess what else? Your feelings about me, mine about you? You assumed right."

_Yep,_ Raven thought as the gap between her and Beast Boy began to close. _This is definitely one of the reasons why it's good to be home._

* * *

**I'M SO CHEESY OKAY.**

**ABOUT THE THE TITANS SOMEHOW CUTTING IN TO SAVE THE DAY: It's so cliche, amirite? It's just that...**

**I WANTED THEM TO FIGHT TOGETHER OKAY?! THEY'RE FAM-FAM. FAM-A-LAM. PROTECTIN EACH OOOTTTHHHEERR...*cough***

**Anyways, should I make an epilogue? :3 Or is this good the way it is?**

**If this is truly the end...**

**I just wanna say: It was amazing to right a heartfelt story. It really DOES help you connect with characters better...and endings are so much fun to right. Especially when it's BBRae...heh.**

**So yyeeepppp...**

***Hugs you all***

**_I love you...tube. :D_**

**-Aj**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue, epilogue, ep-ep-epilogue.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**7 Reasons Why**

**Epilogue (Chapter 12)**

A year past after Raven and Beast Boy's not so little adventure.

It took awhile for Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire to get used to seeing them cuddle on the couch, or hold hands, or comfort each other so much. But it did help Robin and Starfire's relationship a lot, even Cyborg began to get into dating. Everything was great.

They even would call and contact Minty, who was getting into college earlier. Today was the once a week video chat time, so Beast Boy happily walked into the Ops room, and went to go on the screen.

Instead of Minty's ecstatic face coming up, a man who looked much like her came up. "Uh, who is this?" Beast Boy asked meekly. This guy looked intimidating, light green eyes boring into his.

The man stayed quiet.

Finally, after an awkward moment, he spoke up. "I am Elliot Ment. Mintina's father, or you might know her as Minty." He voice was wavering, as if he might break down and cry. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he turned around as he saw Raven come into the living room, emotionless face brightening up as she saw Beast Boy. "Minty...she..."

Raven levitated towards the screen, eyes narrowed. Although it would usually be her boyfriend to call Minty, she was also fond of the excited girl. "Minty what?" Raven urged, sternly.

Elliot looked down, sniffing. "Her powers fought against her. She was practicing her slime skills, when it boiled inside of her and shot up in her body...she...it burnt...it stuck...She's dead," he finished. He was now freely crying. "I know she would love for your team to come to her funeral. It will be near our motel, I will give you the details soon if you wish to go. This is a lot to take in, I do not expect-"

Beast Boy cut him off. "I'll go." He whispered darkly. He looked at Raven, who was still in shock. "Will you?"

She hesitated for a moment. She was closer than the other Titans to Minty, but not as much as Beast Boy. How much would she hurt? How much would he? "I...I will go," she answered.

Cyborg walked into the common room, eyes widened as he saw a grown man on their screen close to bawling, and the other couple in the Tower looking shaken up. "What happened?" he asked.

"M-Minty. She died." Beast Boy murmured. He looked up to his best friend. "Will you go, Cy?"

Cyborg gave him a sad smile. "Why wouldn't I, little man?" He then quickly left to give the other space and tell the rest of the Titans.

* * *

There they were, standing so close to Minty's grave. Starfire was crying the most, despite barely knowing Minty that much. She had agreed to wear a very dark purple dress, too scared to wear black. She felt as if that meant she was truly gone. "Her spirit is with us, I am sure," she had said.

Raven wore a black dress, ("Seriously?") and the Titan boys wore black slacks and black button-downs. Cyborg of course used a holographic ring to do it. The service went on, until everyone was crying, even Raven shed one tear.

She and Beast Boy went up nervously to her casket.

The pain was beginning to be unbearable, but they forced themselves to go up. Beast Boy gulped, and then took a deep breath. There she was, Minty, in a dark mint green dress, and her hands seemed burnt. Especially her knuckles, where the slits for her powers were... "Oh God," Beast Boy croaked. He then closed his eyes. "Hey, Minty. I didn't know your real name was Mintina. I never heard of that name, but it sounds pretty cool.

"You were pretty cool, ya know. You helped me fight to save a life even when we just met. And you were s-so young. So happy. You said you never e-experienced actual emotional pain. B-but i-i-it shouldn't have been like this.

"Everything happens for a reason, though, I'm sure of that. You were a good friend, Mints, you really were. I'm going to miss calling y-you that, 'Mints'. I'll tell my kids about you. About Raven. How you were amazing and brave. It's just horrible that...that your powers did that to you. Minty, please rest in peace. You were a beautiful spirit."

He stepped away, and looked down, tears spilling down. He hated this. He hated all of it. Another great person in his life, gone.

Raven looked at him, and tightly hugged him. He stiffened, but returned the hug, letting himself sob on her shoulder. Even if they were together now, she still barely hugged like before.

"That was a wonderful speech, Beast Boy," she whispered. She pushed him away, and looked into his blood-shot eyes, pain swimming around in them. "And we all know about losses. We all do, trust me."

"Y-your turn, Rae," he stammered, blushing as she pecked him on the cheek quickly.

Raven sighed, and turned to the casket. "Hello, Minty. You know me well enough to know that I am not very good at these things. I guess I will just say; You were really an amazing person. Everything Beast Boy said was good. But it was fate for you to die like this; fighting and practicing to protect. You were born a hero, you fought like a hero, you helped like a hero, you died a hero. You are extraordinary. You will rest in peace, I can feel it."

Raven sighed once again and turned away. She clutched her arms, eyes shut tightly. "I can't continue. Not anymore," she croaked. Beast Boy nodded, and walked her back over to the other Titans.

* * *

**_9 years later._**

"Raaavven!"

"What, Gar?"

"I found something!"

"A brain?" Raven remarked, setting down her book. They were married, and had been for about four years. Raven couldn't ask for anything more perfect, except for her swollen feet to stop hurting. Yes, she was pregnant.

And they were happy.

But the teasing and insults never stopped, and they never wanted it to. Beast Boy and Raven, no matter what age, were always going to be like this. Beast Boy walked into their living room of their simple complex. The house had mostly green and blue rooms, and mostly white furniture. It was a lively place, for two peaceful people, and soon a small baby.

He happily held up a box of tapes, and a tape recorder. "I found it! Remember this? These evil things that got us together and you told me you looooved me?" he sing-songed. Raven frowned at bad memories. "Well, I never got to listen to Reason Number Seven."

"I told you already. Affection was Reason Number Seven." Raven reminded him. She then closed her book all the way, and got up from the light couch. "Don't you ever wonder what happened to Aqualad, Penelope, and Nic?"

"Those assholes? Barely anymore." Gar laughed. His cellphone vibrated. "Oh my God. The entire day, Starfire has been asking me to watch Mari again as her and Dick go on _another _date."

Raven looked at her tummy, which was now growing a baby bump. "Well, we can get our revenge soon. And besides, you're good with kids. Mari loves you, and she just ignores me."

Beast Boy chuckled, and went over to tightly hug Raven. "Oohhh, yeah. We're gonna be awesome parents."

"I still don't like hugs."

"I still do."

Raven groaned, and he laughed again, and eyed the tapes. "Well, I know what happened with Garth. He went back into the superhero community a year ago. He came by when you were at the cafe." Raven visits a popular cafe where she read her books at. Fans would come up to her, ask her which villain was annoying her the most currently, or something like that.

The dark woman crossed her arms. "Really?" she questioned. "They let him in?"

"Hey, he was seventeen and stupid. He's nice and collected right now. Aqualad's not a bad guy anymore."

"Just like Jinx...Her wedding is in a month, whoa. Richard's going to be Wally's best man?"

Beast Boy nodded.

Raven sighed. "Well, there goes life." She paused, and they looked at each other. "You want to go see where Penelope and Nic are now, don't you?" she groaned in monotone.

He grinned.

5 minutes later, on their high-speed internet connection computer, they had found out that Penelope and Nic had a crummy bakery in Texas. "Oh, karma does awesome things." Beast Boy sighed. And then he looked at the tapes again. "I'm going to listen to the last tape."

Raven shrugged. "Knock yourself out." And then she groaned, clutching her stomach. "It's such a weird pain." She turned around, and got her book out. "I'm going to read now. Be quiet, alright?"

Beast Boy nodded, and put the seventh tape in. He remembered the overwhelming feelings of being sucked into memories. The pain, the angst. He gulped, and pressed play. Even though it's been nine years...

Was he really ready?

**"*~*"**

I would not be surprised, Beast Boy, if you went to go find me yourself by the time you got this. I'm not even sure where I'm going. But I know that where I go, I'll be far gone by the time you try to get me.

I'm sorry. I really am.

Okay, people, last reason; Affection.

Yes, it is my emotion. She is an emoticlone. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up.

Affection would haunt my dreams, whisper in my ear. She would tell me I was stupid for hurting my family and thinking about leaving. She would tell me sweet things about Beast Boy.

It began to get out of control.

I-_ choked sob_ -I can't do this. It hurts. It hurts _so _much. _  
_

I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I'll admit it. I can't hold it in any longer. I-I really should leave now. I really should.

_RAVEN!_

Oh...Starfire...

_-door opens-_

Yes, Starfire?

_Friend, you have been in your room for the past two days. What is hurting you?_

Nothing, Star.

_Are you sure? Beast Boy was even thinking to turn into a fly once again and do the spying on you._

...That's...actually sweet. In a sickening way. Tell him I'm fine.

_...Okay, I will, Raven._

Bye...Starfire? I... _-sounds of rustling, and a grunt-_

_You have just hugged me! And tightly!_

Yes. I did. Bye now.

_Oh, um, bye?_

_-door shuts-_

Okay, well, that was awkward, listeners. Well...these are my last words you'll probably hear from me...I know only two of my team members are going to get these tapes but...

Robin, you were an amazing leader. You will go far one day. Cyborg, you were like the big brother who protected me. Starfire, you were that annoying but nice sister like on television. And Beast Boy? Beast Boy, you are really amazing. I sadly wished that I could explore my empathy better and find out how you feel about me. But that's a prying thing to say, so, if I could do it, I wouldn't.

I love you all. All four. My family.

Here's a song dedicated to all of you.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

Thanks, Robin, for saving me from Trigon.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

Thanks, Starfire for helping me find more things I didn't even know about myself.

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Thank you, Cyborg, for accepting me first, directly.

_-music stops as Raven pushed pause-_

Thank you Beast Boy, for _everything. _

This i-is Affection talking, everyone. Y-you can just feel it, can't you?

**"*~*"**

The tape stopped, and once again, Beast Boy felt all of the sorrow she felt, and she was only sixteen. But Raven's story did not end there, fortunately. It was going to end beautifully when it did. But there was still something that kept on tugging at his heartstrings. There were still unanswered questions about it, too, and something that kept bothering him such as;

The raven.

Why had it cried when Raven did not die?

Beast Boy sighed, and began to put the recorder back into the box when he saw there was another tape. On it was the number 'EIGHT'. He looked around, and saw Raven had gone somewhere else in the house.

He got chills crawling up his spine, but inserted the tape.

**"*~*"**

This is Raven, the 17 year old. Yes, I made those tapes a year ago.

When I made them, I thought I was going to lead a new life. I wasn't sure what to expect, but Rorek was not what I did expect. It was scary. He starved me, barked at me, annoyed me.

And I was powerless.

But now, I have more power than I ever would.

This has been an amazing journey. I thought that I had to make this real quick to end this terrible lines of tapes with something...less horrible. *ahem* Okay, so, my name is Raven, I am a Teen Titans, and I am seventeen years old.

I am currently dating Beast Boy, who is also seventeen and a Titan. I l-love him more than anything. I can actually love. _And someone loves me back. _I hope it stays like that.

Last week, a dear friend of ours, Minty, died. He helped me, I helped him. We pick each other up and don't let the other one fall...

So...

*sigh*

I hope that we get married. Is it bad that I am starting to _daydream _about this? Starfire's my maid of honor, Cyborg's his best man, and then maybe about three years later we'll have a baby. I'd like to name it Rain if it's a girl, or maybe even Mark after Beast Boy's dad.

Beast Boy trusted me enough to tell me about his whole backstory, so I told him mine. Tears were shed, yes, they were.

I have no idea who is listening to this, but I want you to know;

I'm happier than I ever could have been. I'm with the people I love. I save the innocent. I help our world. And now, I'm free.

I'm free, because my family found me, and rescued me.

So, that's it...

We're always going to be together. I don't care how cheesy this sounds, I'm too happy to care. Is this what feeling is like? And nothing is blowing up? Good.

I guess I should answer a huge question;

I heard about the raven, and the raven who cried when the owner who was dead. Yes, I had a wonderful pet raven in Azarath, and we had a special bond that I felt it trying to find me. I could feel it crying.

That meant, I was close to dying, or I was about to unexpectedly. Maybe Rorek's true plans were something else...

Something more...dark...

But I was saved, like I said.

Thank you.

Thank you, all.

**"*~*"**

Raven peered into the living room, smirking. "Did you listen to it?"

Beast Boy smiled. "So, Rain or Mark, huh?" he questioned as she walked over to him hugging him and nuzzling herself into his chest. "You gave this a lot of thought, Rae...You loooove me."

She rolled her eyes, but continued to smile. "Of course I do, you idiot. You're my idiot."

"One of the reasons why you love me?"

"Definitely. Except this time I won't run away and battle and evil wizard."

And, that was true.

Time went on, and they had their son, Mark. Cyborg had married a beauty named Sarah Simms, and Stafire and Nightwing had five more kids. Apparently, Tamaranians impregnated a lot easier.

However time still went on, yet their love bonded and bonded.

That idiot better agree. My idiot.

Well, now this is Tape Number Nine. I just think it's good for everyone to know the whole story, besides, I _am_ working on being an author and I have to do a voice-over for my books.

This is Raven, and this is-

_GARFIELD LOGAN IN DA HOUSE! _

**_Dad, you're being an embarrassment._**

_Now, Mark, who saves the world and kicks bad guy booty?_

**_Ugh, you. I get it. And I can also move things around with my mind and change into over 30 different kinds of animals!_**

Yes, this still goes on. This is the Logan family. My family.

I never thought I'd say that.

**"*~*"**

* * *

**YES YES THIS WHOLE STORY WAS ACTUALLY RAVEN NARRATING IT! I only just planned on this. But yes, this is kind of a biographical love story? A non-fiction romance? SO THIS ALL HAPPENED IN THIS. :3**

**Cheesiness, cheesy cheesy fluff!**

**COME ON THIS WAS ADORAABLE!**

**I cried when I wrote about Minty's funeral. Is that bad? I dunno why, but I love this OC. She is my SPIRIT ANIMAL! Okay, no, but Rae-Rae is. "Whatever."**

**THE BEST LINE FUGGIN EVER.**

**Okay, good bye my minion muffin stars. I must go see City of Bones cuz I read the books. Bye!**

**-Aj**


End file.
